Shine Bright like a Diamond
by Spencer2Glee
Summary: Santana surprend Brittany et Sam (Chap 1-5). Santana a couché avec Quinn ( à partir du chapitre 6). Attention quelques scènes M !
1. Chapter 1

Ma première Fanfic sur le couple Brittana basé sur les personnages et leurs relations de l'episode 4x09.

Depuis que Santana avait rompu avec Brittany, elle trainait plus souvent à Lima. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle réussissait toujours à trouver un prétexte. La chorale Glease, parainner Marnie, la lessive ou aussi la fois où elle était revenue parce qu'elle avait oublié la coque de son téléphone portable. Et dire qu'elles avaient rompues à cause de la distance…

A chaque fois qu'elle croisait Brittany son cœur manquait un battemment, elle adorait la regarder au Glee Club et c'était avec nostalgie qu'elle assistait en cachette aux entrainements des cheerios. Quand elle l'entendait raconter une histoire, son rire ou ses pas de danse, elle se disait que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Brittany vivait mal la distance et elle s'empêchait de vivre pleinement sa deuxième dernière année au Lycée. Il fallait qu'elle grandisse, qu'elle prenne ses propres décisions et sa relation avec Santana ne lui apporter rien de plus que des pleurs et des soirées interminables à attendre un sms ou un appel de son amoureuse. Brittany était devenue une épave.

Ce vendredi-là en rentrant à Lima Santana avait faim, elle avait appelé le BreadstiX pour commander à emporter des penne à la bolognaise. Elle se garra en double file puisque le vendredi soir le parking était plein ! A travers les vitres elle observait les gens qui mangaient, parlaient et riaient à pleine bouche ça lui rappelait des souvenirs avec les cheerios, Puck, Finn, karofsky mais surtout avec Brittany. Des soirées à admirer sa blonde dévorait son plateau de crevette, quand elles avaient décidées d'être en couple (cachée)…

En s'approchant du comptoire son regard se dirigea vers la table du milieu où elle avait l'habitude d'y manger. Là, son cœur rata un bond, Brittany était là ! Ses longs cheveux blonds détachés, lisses et soyeux, ses yeux en amande et son sourire qui l'avait fait fondre. Mais elle n'était pas seule, il y avait les grosses lèvres de Sam qui gâchaient le tableau et qui la faisait se sentir mal. Il avait ce sourire niais et sa main était posé sur celle de Brittany, il avait blablaté quelques mots et elle s'était éffondré rire.

Santana sentait son cœur se briser quand il s'était rué sur les lèvres de la fille qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde ! Normalement, elle se se serait dirigieait vers leur table et aurait collé une rouste à Sam mais ça c'était avant ! Brittany n'aimait pas la violence, elle était douche et Santana ne voulait pas laisser cette mauvaise image. Surtout elle ne voulait pas que Brittany la voit. Elle se précipita vers la sortie et renversa au passage le plateau d'une serveuse. Le bruit des assiettes cassées attira toute l'attention sur elle. Instinctivement son regard se tourna vers Brittany qui visiblement était surprise de la voir ici. Ses yeux noirs se remplirent de larmes et son regard interrogateur faisait culpabiliser Brittany qui était resté figée. Santana ne donna même pas un seul regard à Sam et quitta le restaurant.

Brittany ne bougeait toujours pas, elle semblait ailleurs, comme ci elle venait d'apercevoir Hello Kitty en chair et en os au BreadstiX. Sam retira sa main et toussa pour la faire revenir mais en vain :

« Tu veux aller la rejoindre ?... Tu sais je comprendrai, il faut que tu ailles lui parler… c'est Santana…

-Non c'est bon, après tout, il fallait bien qu'on la croise un jour ou l'autre. Dit-elle après quelques secondes.

-Brittany ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal… C'est elle qui a rompu. Dit-il en déposant ses deux mains sur les siennes.

Santana avait pleuré toute la nuit, sa chambre, son lit et son bureau lui rappelaient Brittany… et son baiser avec Sam. A la première heure, elle avait demandé à sa mère de la déposait à la gare, il fallait qu'elle quitte Lima et les souvenirs de son histoire d'amour ratée. Son train avait une heure et demie de retard et sa mère devait aller travailler et ne pouvait pas rester avec elle.

Elle attendait assise sur sa valise depuis plus d'une heure sur ce quai de gare et pourtant grâce aux musiques qui défilaient dans son Iphone elle ne voyait pas le temps passer. Elle ne voulait écouter la playlist chansons tristes sur Deezer soit des titres de Radiohead, Adèle, Jeff Buckley ou bien Lana del Rey. Elle en avait marre et lança alors l'application radio de son téléphone quand elle aperçue une jolie tête blonde. Brittany s'approcha d'elle, elle avait ses vêtements de cheerios alors que le samedi il n'y avait aucunes compétitions.

« Je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris comme ça ? Santana ôta un écouteur.

-J'aurai dû m'en doutait… J'avais vu votre rapprochement sur Facebook mais je ne pensai pas que tu aller redevenir hétéro aussi rapidement ! Dit-elle-en se levant pour être à sa hauteur.

-San… Depuis que j'ai raté mon diplôme et tout le monde vit sa vie et tout le monde m'a lâchait ! Toi y compris. Il était là quand j'ai perdue les élections, quand Lord Tubbington m'a fait une frayeur en avalant mes clés et qu'on a du l'emmener d'urgence chez le veto !... Quand j'étais avec toi ou quand tu m'as laissé, il était le seul à me donner le sourire et à me faire sentir bien.

Le train arriva, Santana prit sa valise :

« Ecoutes, toi et moi c'est fini parce que je ne voulais pas que tu passes ta dernière année à m'attendre ! Tu es une fille exceptionnelle et je t'empêche de briller… Et si sortir avec une grosse bouche te rends heureuse. C'est toi qui vois... »

Santana monta dans le train, Brittany resta un instant sur le quai, à travers la vitre la brune jeta un dernier regard vers la femme de sa vie « Shine bright like a diamond »

Voilà,

Peut être une suite


	2. Chapter 2

Bah du coup je continue d'écrire parce qu'au final ça me plait

Ces derniers temps Santana n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle s'habillait comme un sac avec ses Uggs, un jogging large en coton et le gros pull à capuche à l'effigie de son université. Elle ne se coiffait que d'une queue de cheval et ne se maquillait plus du tout. A l'intérieur rien allait plus du tout, elle avait le cœur brisé, elle avait une boule au ventre et des nausées.

Quand elle aperçut le statut Facebook de Brittany S. Pierce passer de « célibataire » à « mariée avec Sam Evans (Rich Little) », une bile monta du fond de sa gorge. Elle réalisa que Brittany été passée à autre chose et qu'elle vivait l'amour (hétéro) parfait. L'ancienne Santana serait immédiatement passée à autre chose, elle se serait déjà fait toutes les filles de sa Fac mais aussi les garçons de l'équipe de basket, de football, les profs et peut être même le Doyen. Mais Santana vivait pour la première fois un chagrin d'amour, elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie et ça lui faisait mal ! Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle pleurait, ce n'était même pas de sa faute, les larmes coulaient toutes seules. Elle ne parlait pratiquement plus, ne souriait jamais et séchait la moitié de ses cours ou venait dans un fort état d'ébriété.

Santana se changeait dans les vestiaires quand Ashley sa tutrice de deuxième année arriva en trombe :

« Putain Santana ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ?! Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Tu foires les pas de danses tu ne souris pas, t'es PAS synchro ! Sérieux si je t'ai choisi pour être mon poulain c'est parce que j'ai tout de suite remarqué ton charisme, tes facilités et ta grâce POUR qu'on puisse tout déchirer aux exams !

-Ouais bah j'sais pas trop là… j'suis pommée ! j'ai envie d'arrêter…

-NON NON mais t'es malade ! Tu veux me laisser tomber pour les évaluations des tutorats ! Notre choré est trop bien en pluuuus ! »

Ashley était une fille de deuxième année, contrairement à la plupart des cheerleaders de son école elle n'avait pas la silhouette d'une sportive, était toute petite et toute fine. Elle était blonde, de grands yeux bleus, les cheveux coupés au carré et légèrement ondulé. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé, impulsive, elle pouvait passer par tous les états en seulement quelques secondes. Comme là où elle passa par la colère à la compassion. Elle s'assit sur le banc en face de Santana qui trainait à s'habiller.

« Ecoutes, si c'est le stresse t'inquiète pas on va retravailler la choré…

-Ouais…

-On est toutes passées par là Santana, au lycée on est belle, populaire et l'une des meilleures cheerleadeurs de son club, on croit connaître le grand amour, c'est le quater back ou le meneur de l'équipe de basket, on est très amoureux et puis on est diplômé et on fait des choix, on ne va pas à la même université et on se dit que les relations longues distances marchent pas mais que la notre est différente parce qu'on s'aime très, très fort. Mais au final, il rencontre une fille plus belle, plus sage, plus intelligente, celle avec qui il se voit fondé une famille… il te plaque et tu décides de tout plaquer à ton tour pour le reconquérir mais ça c'est une mauvaise idée !

-T'y es presque… J'ai mis un terme à notre relation en pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et…

-Tu as vu sur facebook toutes les pétasses qui lui tournaient autour et le nom de cette fille qui revient de partout, les photos et… son nouveau statut.

-Tu as tout compris…

-Bon en tant que tutrice officielle, je me dois de t'aider à t'intégrer à ta nouvelle vie d'étudiante et t'apporté tout mon aide pour améliorer ta position au sein de cette université… donc je te propose de sortir ce soir, c'est jeudi soir et y'a les plus grosses soirées étudiantes, gratuites pour les filles… TU n'as PAS le DROIT de refuser ! Je veux que tu t'habilles sexy, que tu ramènes ton plus grand sourire et on va s'éclater pour oublier ce chagrin d'amour ! »

Le soir même Santana était en train de se mettre une dernière touche de laque quand Ashley frappa à la porte. Santana portait un joli petit haut noir en dentelle laissant apparaitre sa peau doré et son magnifique décolleté, une mini jupe en cuir et des bottes noirs. Son regard été habillé par un léger trait d'eye-liner et son rouge à lèvre rouge vif intensifié ses lèvres pulpeuse.

Ashley l'emmena dans une grosse boite de nuit de la ville, elles étaient assises au bar, buvait des shooters à vodka pur. Elles étaient toutes les deux éméchées mais bien trop fières pour le dire tout haut. Elles parlaient très fort et leurs voix avaient tendances à virer vers les aigus.

« Elle s'appelle Brittany !

-QUI ?!

-Mon chagrin d'amour… Au lycée, je me suis tapais la plupart des mecs, ceux de l'équipe de football américain, ceux de l'équipe d'hockey. J'étais une bête de sexe ! Tellement nympho que j'en suis arrivée à coucher avec Brittany, ma meilleure amie, pour passer le temps entre deux rencards ! ... Mais un jour, je me suis rendue compte que je préférai Brittany aux autres ! Brittany était toujours partante pour une partie de jambe en l'air, elle n'était jamais rassasier et n'avait aucunes limites ! Elle est belle, adorable, talentueuse, elle danse divinement bien et elle est sexy et… Bref, un jour, j'ai compris que j'étais amoureuse d'elle, je lui ai dit… j'ai mis du temps à assumer mais au final, on est sorties ensembles…

-Tu l'as larguais et… ?

-Elle est restée au lycée et j'ai flippée… je voulais pas gâcher sa deuxième dernière année, je voulais pas la distraire, j'avais peur de rater un truc dans ma vie d'étudiante ! Et là, elle sort avec Sam Evans ! Le mec le plus stupide du lycée, un mauvais coup et… une énorme bouche de mérou ! Tellement énorme qu'il pourrait gober une anguille !

-D'acc ! J'ai un truc pour toi ! »

Elle la prit par la main et elles se faufilèrent à travers la boite, des petites marches, un rideau de perles. Elles étaient dans une autre salle de la boîte, plus petite et plus sombre. Des filles dénudées qui faisait du pool dance, elle installa Santana sur une table et commanda un plateau de shooters.

« Pfff Brittany sait le faire ! Et en mieux… Elle danse tellement bien ! Et elle est plus musclée et plus sexxxxy…. ! » Hurlait Santana en avalant les shooters. »

Santana se réveilla avec la gorge très sèche, en sous-vêtement, son maquillage avait coulé et sa peau était toute collante. Elle était ronchon et dans le brouillard comme après chaque lendemain de cuite. Et pour dire, en se levant du lit, elle ne remarqua même pas le corps nu d'Ashley emmitouflé dans ses propres draps. C'est plus tard en se levant du lit qu'elle l'aperçue, elle se tapa sur la tête « Putain Santana qu'est ce que tu as encore fait… »

Sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un T-shirt, elle se dirigea vers le mini frigo qu'elle avait installé dans sa chambre, elle remarqua que son portable clignotait. Elle avait reçu une vidéo de Brittany, elle enfila ses écouteurs pour ne pas réveiller Ashley.

A la vue de son ex-petite amie, le cœur de Santana se serra, Brittany était assise sur son lit dans sa chambre. Elle avait simplement détachée ses cheveux, elle portait un T shirt large rose qui laissé découvrir son épaule droite et Santana avait déjà remarqué la bretelle blanche de son soutien gorge. Derrière elle, elle apercevait les photos et les dessins qui lui rappelaient douloureusement leurs ébats sexuels. Au son de sa voix, les yeux de Santana se remplirent de larmes.

« _San…Ca fait plusieurs soirs que j'essaye de t'avoir sur Skype, j'en ai eu marre d'attendre alors je te laisse une vidéo. Tu seras obligé de la regarder parce que je te l'ai envoyé aussi par email, par msn et en message perso sur facebook… C'est pour te dire que je sais que tu es éperdument amoureuse de moi et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire parce que je suis trop loin de toi. J'ai vu tous les regards amoureux que tu m'as lancés en chantant au Glease… Je sais que tu es à fond sur moi et que tu te fais du mal, que tu n'arriveras pas à trouver quelqu'un d'autre… même pour faire l'amour parce que je suis une pro du « sextana » et tu m'as dans la peau ! Je sais aussi que tu flippes de ressentir tout ça... N'aies pas peur cette année je vais me donner à fond pour réussir les exams, avoir mon diplôme et te rejoindre, on reformera notre duo… San chérie, malgré ce que tu vois, ce qu'on te dit et ce que tu peux croire, je pense toujours à toi, tous les soirs, tous les matins… Je te l'ai déjà dit je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je t'aimerai tous les jours même aux côtés de Sam. Tu es la femme de ma vie !... Au fait avec Sam, on n'a pas encore fais l'amour, il dit que je ne suis pas prête et qu'il ne veut pas me forcer je n'ai pas envie de le faire si tu ne participe pas… Bref, à ton retour pour les fêtes, je sais que tu me sauteras dessus parce qu'une Santana sans libido ne résistera pas à une Bitchtany. »_


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 tiré d'une photo

Cette dernière semaine de cours avait été l'une des plus éprouvantes, les cours ne lui plaisaient plus, les entrainements étaient intensifs et les filles étaient trop superficielles. Elles avaient eu quelques exams, elle avait du se coucher tard pour réviser, elle en pouvait plus, elle n'avait qu'une envie dormir et pour finir tout le monde était excité par l'arrivé des fêtes ce qui insupporté Santana.

D'habitude Santana adorait les fêtes en famille, son Abuela cuisinait divinement bien et ce qu'elle préférait avant tout c'était les chants de Noël revisité à la gyspsy guitare de son oncle Juan. Mais cette année, c'était différent, son Abuela l'avait rejetée pour avoir révélé son homosexualité et elle avait refusé de venir au réveillon cette année… Un noël sans Abuela était un noël gâché, elle savait que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait plus la revoir, de toute façon elle ne voulait pas y aller non plus, voir sa famille heureuse lui rappellerai qu'elle était célibataire et que son amoureuse était avec un autre…

Cette semaine ça avait été dur parce qu'elle avait couché avec Ashley et que ça avait dégradé leur relation. Ashley avait dit qu'elle été le meilleur coup de sa vie, elle avait tellement adoré qu'elle aurait voulu recommencer mais Santana l'a fuyait. Elle se doutait que c'était parce qu'elle préférait toujours Brittany et qu'elle cherchait à la reconquérir. Alors, elle avait lui avait envoyé des trentaines de textos (ou devrais-je dire sextos), elle avait épié son profil facebook et avait adhéré au groupe « J'ai couché avec Santana Lopez ». Allant même jusqu' à taguer sur un de ses statuts « Santana sait se servir de sa langue et pas seulement pour clasher » pour que tout le monde le voit et en partie Britt.

Elle avait rapidement fait sa valise, elle voulait partir de sa chambre d'étudiante au plus vite ! Sur le quai de gare, elle s'était juré de ne plus revenir dans cette fac de merde ! Elle trouvera bien un truc à faire à Lima, prof d'espagnol ou dirigeante du glee club après tout M. Schuster et Finn le faisait bien sans aucuns dons. Non, revenir au lycée et voir Bram lui ferait trop mal… Il fallait qu'elle parte très loin, trouver un but précis… Britanny ne reviendrait pas vers elle comme ça, pas si Santana n'était pas une jeune femme accomplie. Après tout, si elle l'avait largué c'était parce qu'elle errait et qu'elle devenait une épave... Mais le truc c'est que Santana sans sa danseuse n'était rien… « De toute façon le seul domaine où je suis LA meilleure c'est le chant… à part le sexe » Si porcelaine et Berry brillaient à New York, pourquoi pas elle ?! Avec l'argent que sa mère lui avait donné à la remise des diplômes lui servira à payer son billet d'avion et elle squatterait chez eux. Ils l'accepteraient sans réfléchir parce qu'on est une famille… (Hein ?) Du moins c'est ce que Britt ne cessait de rabâcher !

Le soir du réveillon de Noël avait été maussade, Santana se faisait chier, sa famille faisait tout pour que Santana se sente bien. Ils avaient bien vu qu'elle ne souriait pas, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu chanter, qu'elle était ailleurs… Au fait, elle hésitait à envoyé un sms à Brittany pour lui dire qu'elle était rentrée mais depuis la vidéo Santana n'a rien fait. Pas un sms, pas un appel même pas un poke sur facebook… rien, elle avait bien trop honte, la vidéo l'avait fait douter. Si elle aimait réellement Britt pourquoi coucher avec sa marraine de seconde année. Ce n'était pas une fille rencontrée dans un bar, à la rigueur cela aurait été excusable, mais c'était avec celle qui l'avait guidé dans cette immense fac, celle avec qui elle avait eu des fous rires aux entrainements, celle à qui elle s'était confié au sujet de Britt… une fille qui comptait.

Le lendemain Santana s'était réveillée avec le sourire, elle avait eu l'idée du siècle. Elle se prépara en une heure et prit les clés de la voiture de sa mère et claqua la porte :

« Santanaaaaa ! tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ? Tu ne restes pas manger à midi ? Hurla sa mère par la fenêtre

-Mamacita je suis invitée ! » Dit elle avant d'ouvrir la portière et partir comme une furie.

Santana arriva devant la cour de Brittany, elle avait mené Marnie lui avait certifié qu'en ce jour de noël Britt serait seule chez elle. Ses parents étaient partis rendre visite à sa tante à 100km d'ici, elle avait refusé d'y aller parce que ce soir le Glee Club se retrouvait chez elle pour fêter noël. Elle voulait tout préparer toute seule pour recevoir convenablement ses hôtes, quant à la bouche de mérou, il était à l'autre bout du pays chez ses grands parents.

Quand Brittany ouvra la porte, c'est avec stupéfaction qu'elle vit Santana avec un bonnet de Noël, elle l'observa de la tête au pied. Ses Louboutin, ses jambes dorées et sa peau dorée, son long trench noir, ses cheveux brun soyeux qui glissaient parfaitement le long de ses fines épaules, ses lèvres pulpeuses ornées d'un rouge à lèvres matte. Elle ouvra la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais elle était comme hypnotisé par le regard profond que Santana lui jeta :

« Joyeux Noël Brittany… » Finit par déclarer Santana en ouvrant son trench laissant apparaitre son somptueux corps dans une mini jupe rouge de noël et son jolie soutien gorge noir en soie.

Brittany avait du mal à avaler sa salive, elle n'avait rien vu venir quand Santana l'a jeta sauvagement sur trois mètre pour la plaquer sur le canapé et l'embrasser un peu partout sur le cou. Elle resta stoïque sous les doux baisers de Santana.

« C'était une mauvaise idée… Dit Santana en se détachant. Elle enleva son bonnet et ramassa son trench.

-San… Jcomprends plus rien, tu n'as même pas répondu à ma vidéo et tu débarques comme une fleur… Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux noël… Cette année, ne n'est pas la même sans toi, tu me manques beaucoup et tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est ça. »

Santana avança doucement faisant balancer ses hanches vers la blonde qui s'affaissa sur le canapé :

"I don't want a lot for Christmas…

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is...you…"

Elle l'embrassa doucement, Brittany lui donna l'accès à sa langue et le baiser fut passionné. Santana sentait ses doigts lui brulaient au contact de la peau de la belle blonde. Elle lui ôta son haut de cherrios et la regarda droit dans les yeux, Brittany sourit, sa respiration était saccadé. Santana embrassait langoureusement la peau de la blonde s'attardant les zones érogènes de son cou, quelques coups de dents et de langues pour marquer sa proie. Elle connaissait Brittany par cœur, ce qui lui plaisait, ce qui l'excitait et elle savait y faire pour l'emmener à l'orgasme suprême. Brittany s'installa au bord du canapé pour se coller à Santana cherchant plus. Son amante l'attrapa par les hanches et la transporta de l'autre coté, sur le rebord du dossier. La brune fit descendre la jupe de Brittany le long de ses fines jambes et lui écarta les jambes pour pouvoir être au plus près de son intimité avec son bassin. Dessina une ligne humide allant de ses lèvres à son nombril, Brittany jeta sa tête en arrière et avait du mal à respirer. Santana adorait voir Brittany dans cet état, quand des perles de sueur se dessinaient sur son front, que ses joues rougissait et qu'elle commençait à perdre pied. Ca l'excitait. Elle lui caressa doucement son intimité humide et Brittany l'a suppliait d'y aller. Santana sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres pour détourner son intention et la surprendre en enfilant un doigt. Brittany laissa apparaitre un petit cri, elle tripota les seins de Santana et elle mordit sa langue inférieure, elle descendit doucement pour toucher l'intimité bouillonnante de sa partenaire. Quand elle la pénétra à son tour Santana grogna et pour surenchérir elle enfila un deuxième doigt, ce qui surprenait Brittany elle lança alors un cri très aigu. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, elle en pouvait plus, elle se colla davantage à Santana et donnait des coups de bassins pour intensifier le plaisir. Santana elle aussi reçut des décharges, des frissons lui parcourait tout le corps, plus elle regardait Brittany partir, plus son plaisir s'accentuait. Elles vinrent en même temps dans une poussée de rage.

Santana essuya le front plein de sueur de la femme de sa vie et l'embrassa doucement. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé pour s'assoupir ensemble. Aux côtés de Brittany, Santana se sentait bien, aucun stress, aucune culpabilité, elle pouvait enfin dormir paisiblement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 !

Ces vacances étaient parfaites, Santana était loin de son université, elle n'avait pas à réviser ses exams parce qu'elle avait tout laissé tomber mais ce qui l'a rendait plus heureuse c'était de voir Brittany régulièrement.

Même si Sam était rentré, elles trouvaient toujours un moment dans la journée pour se voir, en début d'après-midi ou tard dans la soirée quand Britt rentrait de ses rencards avec Sam. Elles avaient reprit leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes… Ou les mauvaises devrai-je dire ?

Pour Brittany tout allait pour le mieux, elle avait un petit ami parfait, aux petits soins, toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui, très attentionné et surtout très amoureux d'elle. Elle avait retrouvé sa meilleure amie et sa meilleure amante, son ex... Elle revivait depuis la fois où Santana s'était offerte pour noël. Brittany avait vraiment mal vécu la distance et leur séparation avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Elle avait beaucoup souffert et avait perdue sa joie de vivre.

Pour le jour de l'an, tous les membres du Glee Club (anciens comme nouveaux) se retrouvaient chez Sugar dans sa maison victorienne aux multiples étages. La musique à fond rythmée la dernière soirée de l'année, l'alcool coulait à flot, la plupart des filles et Kurt se déhanchaient sous les regards garçons.

Rachel et Tina (très très alcoolisées) se prenaient pour les plus grandes stars de la soirée, elles dansaient et chantaient avec une bouteille chacune à la main. Quinn légèrement éméchée dansait seule au milieu de tout ce monde, Kurt et Mercedes discutaient en dansant, se tapant dans la main à plusieurs reprises. Brittany et Santana étaient dans leur bulle, elles bougeaient à leur propre rythme, elles se trémoussaient, se collaient, se touchaient de partout les cheveux, le cou, les hanches… Quant à Wade et Marley, ils gigotaient dans tous les sens comme pour attirer l'attention.

Finn et Mike adossaient au bar, ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards de leurs ex-petites amies. Puck une bière à la main fixait Quinn avec un sourire en coin mais elle ne le calculait même pas. Blaine et Sam étaient en retrait, Blaine faisait remarquer à son grand ami, le spectacle plutôt osée de sa copine et de son ex mais Sam n'était pas inquiet. Jake et Ryder faisaient quelques pas de danses quand Sugar coupa la musique et ralluma la lumière furieuse. Tout le monde stoppa net.

Artie lui avait chuchotait à l'oreille que Kitty galochait Joe à pleine bouche, c'est alors elle vit Marley et Wade les pointer du doigt et elle entra dans une folle hystérie. Elle avait des vues sur Joe depuis quelques mois et elle avait espéré conclure ce soir mais n'avait pas prévu ça !

Finn avait comme à son habitude calmé le jeu, il avait prit Sugar à part. Mike s'était alors approché de Tina pour l'embrasser sous le regard du Glee Club qui avait applaudi quand Tina avait rendue le baiser. Jake romantique prit la main de Marnie, Blaine regarda amoureusement Kurt, Santana se tourna vers Brittany qui lui sourit et puis s'en alla sauter à la bouche de Sam. Santana baissa rapidement les yeux quand elle sentit une main se déposer sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et vit le regard compatissant de Quinn.

Sur les marches blanches de la maison Santana et Quinn venaient de s'asseoir, aucune n'engagea la conversation alors Quinn alluma une cigarette.

« Tu t'es remise à fumer?... Tu t'es rasé la tête aussi non ?

-J'ai pris cette mauvaise habitude à Yale… on fume toujours entre deux cours là-bas. C'est au coin fumeur que j'ai commencé à fricoter avec mon prof… J'adore fumer ! Ma clope préférée c'est celle d'après avoir fait l'amour avec monsieur Smith …

-T'es vraiment devenue tarer ma pauvre Quinn ! Dit elle en acceptant la cigarette que Quinn venait de lui tendre. Tu l'appelles toujours monsieur Smith.

-Non, il s'appelle Dean mais je trouve ca plus excitant de l'appeler comme ça… Et toi ? Ton palmarès à la Fac ? Tu me bats ?

-Non non non tu as fais fort là ! Sortir avec ton prof, marié et père de deux gamins…

-Il est en instance de divorce !

-ça c'est lui qui te dit ça… en fait c'est lui qui nous bats toutes les deux. Tromper sa femme et se taper une minette. Vous allez si bien ensemble hein ? Toi aussi t'es une infidèle…

-C'est toi qui dis ça ! Tu as couché avec tout le lycée et la plupart des mecs de Lima ! Et puis… Je suis désolé, tu n'as pas à me dire ça, j'ai jamais trompé Puck…

-Bah, en parlant de ça il serait peut-être temps que tu fasses quelque chose là. Il est fou de toi, il t'a maté toute la soirée et c'est devenu quelqu'un de bien !

-c'est un looser ! Le gars il est nettoyeur de piscine !

-Mais il t'aime au moins pour ce que tu es.

-Et toi, tu aimes Brittany hein ? Alors pourquoi tu l'as larguée ?! Pourquoi tu n'es revenue vers elle que maintenant alors qu'elle est avec Sam ?! Pourquoi tu acceptes de régresser et de redevenir sa sex-friend ! Tu te souviens à quel point tu as souffert de cette relation malsaine, à quel point tu voulais plus et qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter Artie pour toi. Si tu ne fais rien de plus San', si tu ne lui dis rien, tu vas souffrir encore plus… Tu la perdras peut être mais au moins tu ne seras pas une ratée… parce que tu n'auras pas eu peur de tout lui dire. »

La pause cigarette terminée, elles rentrèrent dans la maison où la fête avait reprit. Quinn regagna directement Rachel et Mercedes sur la piste de danse, Santana le bar. En à peine cinq minutes, elle s'était servie une dizaine de shooters, connaissant Santana ce n'était pas excessif, elle avait commencé à boire très jeune dans les quartiers de Lima Heights.

Elle était accoudée au bar quand minuit arriva et que tout le monde hurlait le décompte. Brittany accourut vers elle, l'agrippa pour la traîner sur la piste avec les autres. « TROIS… DEUX… UN… BOOOONNNE ANNNEEEE ! » Tout le monde éclata de joie quand Brittany embrassa furtivement Santana avant de se loger dans les bras de Mercedes pour lui souhaiter la bonne année.

Sugar arriva avec un immense château de coupes de champagne et des bougies feux d'artifices qui illumina toute la grande pièce. Tout le monde s'était rué dessus y comprit Santana qui se faufila prit deux coupes, en donna une à Brittany et l'empoigna pour discuter à l'écart. On aurait dit qu'elle connaissait la maison par cœur, ses pas s'accéléraient pour que personne ne puissent les suivre mais c'était Brittany qui avait du mal. Elles étaient passées par la porte de la cuisine, par le garage, une petite cour et une terrasse pour se retrouver seules entourées par des arbres protégés par un plastique visiblement des palmiers. Ce 1er janvier 2013 était très doux, je ne sais pas si c'est l'effet de l'alcool mais les filles avaient les bras à l'air et n'avaient pas froid du tout. Les étoiles qui parsemées le ciel brillaient comme une nuit d'été et la lune pleine suffisait à l'éclairage. Elles étaient dans le parc de la famille Motta, entre la piscine et le terrain de tennis à quelques mètres de la maison qui était si bien isolée qu'elles n'entendaient rien.

Brittany malicieuse pensa tout de suite que Santana voulait s'amuser, elle l'embrassa passionnément renversant la moitié de sa coupe de champagne. Santana la repoussa violement :

« Britt arrêtes !

-De quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux… Dit-elle avec sa moue boudeuse.

-Arrête de jouer ! OK ! J'ai l'impression de régresser là! tu ne vois même pas à quel point ça me fait du mal… Tu es avec lui aux yeux de tous et tu danses langoureusement avec moi MAIS tu lui sautes dessus la seconde d'après ET tu m'embrasses sur la bouche pour la bonne année… J'ai l'impression que tu joues Britt. Dit-elle en se pinçant nerveusement l'entre-deux sourcils

-Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais San… qu'on redevienne comme avant je suis avec lui mais j'ai le droit de t'avoir toi aussi. On a reprit nos habitudes quoi ! On se voit pour le sexe, on s'éclate… Je pensais que c'était ça que tu voulais… Santana déposa sur le sol les deux coupes de champagne.

-Non Britt, je n'ai pas révéler mon homosexualité au monde entier pour ça ! Je n'ai pas perdue Abuela pour revenir au point de départ. Je n'ai pas fais tout ça… nous n'avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Hein ?! Dit-elle en lui tenant les mains ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient au long de son visage.

-Mais San'… Brittany fut interrompue par Santana qui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres roses.

-Il faut faire un choix Britt.


	5. Chapter 5

Les semaines passaient et Brittany n'avait toujours pas fait son choix. Elle continuait à flirter avec Santana dans le dos de Sam. Mais le truc, c'est qu'elle aimait bien être avec lui, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'était sentie utile, elle lui apportait beaucoup et elle savait qu'elle était importante à ses yeux. Et elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Toute sa vie, elle n'avait était qu'un accessoire de foire, étant enfant, personne ne jouait avec elle parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas les règles, elle comptait pour du beurre, et même ça elle ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. Au collège, elle était la fille qui faisait rire par son incapacité à répondre aux questions des professeurs, comme la fois où au tableau, elle avait fièrement entouré le « x » en maths en guise de solution au problème d'algèbre. Aux entrainements des cheerios, tout le monde la voulait dans son groupe parce qu'elle dansait parfaitement bien, qu'elle était très habile pour les pyramides et ne fatiguait jamais.

A vrai dire, tout le monde s'était servi d'elle, Santana la première. Elle ne l'avait abordé que pour ses exploits physiques, elle avait remarqué son fort potentiel en danse et c'est bien plus tard qu'elle remarqua sa gentillesse et sa naïveté. Et tout est allé très vite, elle était tombée sous son charme, elle avait gouté à sa chair et ne voulait plus la quitter. Plus jamais.

Mais Brittany se posait désormais des questions, depuis qu'elle avait réussie ses exams, elle se sentait comme un génie et philosopher. Qu'est ce que Santana peut lui apporter ? Santana était sa meilleure amie, elle lui donner tout son soutien comme pour les élections présidentielles de l'an dernier… Elle l'avait réconforté quand Brittany redoubla sa terminale, elle avait été là quand Lord T a fait son overdose. Santana était une déesse, d'une beauté d'enfer, d'une sensualité folle et ses baisers était si chaud et doux qu'ils pourraient faire revenir à la vie. Elle se sentait intelligente et belle à ses côtés, elle passait toujours du bon temps avec sa BFF que ce soit dans la vie, comme au lit. Qu'est ce que je peux apporter à Santana ? Santana n'a pas su officialiser cette relation et n'a pas réussie à assumer son homosexualité seule, elle avait peur du regard des autres et surtout de la réaction de sa famille. C'est Brittany qui a été la première à essuyer ses larmes et à la rassurer sur son avenir. Brittany l'a poussé à poursuivre ses études, elle a beaucoup apporter à Santana et elle lui en lui en serait toujours reconnaissante.

Mais perdue dans cette relation à distance, les filles n'ont pas su gérer ce trop plein d'amour. Santana a préférée fuir et Brittany s'est tellement accroché qu'elle est devenue une épave. Apprenant les frasques de sa petite amie, elle à voulu faire une pause pour que Brittany puisse se concentrer sur les études et les cheerios. Au fond d'elle Santana espérer la récupérer à la fin de l'année et qu'elles se retrouvent toutes les deux à l'Université ou à New York pour briller. Malheureusement Brittany à trouvé du réconfort auprès de Sam, ils se sont échangés les vœux et Santana en a eu le cœur brisé. Revenue trop tard, certes, mais elle s'accroche tellement que sa fiche la trouille même à Brittany. Elle a apprit par Tina que Santana à tout arrêté, qu'elle compte louer à Lima un studio et devenir le coach des cheerios. Brittany sait pertinemment que c'est pour se rapprocher d'elle et la récupérer.

* * *

**NOTE DE BRITTANY S. PIERCE**

Brittany ne veut pas que Santana régresse pour elle, elle ne veut pas qu'elle perdre son temps à l'attendre alors qu'il y a ailleurs d'autres choses meilleures à faire.

Brittany doit être là pour Sam et son orientation, l'aider à réviser ses examens finaux et faire les démarches pour son Université.

Santana doit voler de ses propres ailes.

Sam à besoin de moi.

Je les aime tout les deux à la folie. Je pourrai mourir pour eux.

* * *

_Mon cœur pleure parce que je vais te demander de partir… Je serai toujours là pour toi mais seulement en tant que meilleure amie. Mon cœur et mon corps lui appartiendrons peut être mais toi tu seras l'objet de tous mes fantasmes et de mes envies les plus folles._

_Je te souhaite de trouver l'amour, le vraie, l'unique, le grand et je te permets de l'aimer plus que moi. Tu mérites d'être aimer à la folie comme tu m'as aimé, tu mérites de vivre une vie exceptionnelle. Shime bright like a diamond_.


	6. Chapter 6

En aparté : Je trouve que le créateur de glee fait que de la m*rde ! que les personnages avait un tel potentiel et qu'ils balayent tous ce qu'il avait fait dans la saison 1, 2 et 3. La saison 4 c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Et ça m'a tellement saoulé que je voulais plus écrire. Surtout quand Santana a couché avec Quinn... j'ai pas compris pourquoi ! je ne comprendrai jamais ! c'est certainement l'audimat ! Bref, du coup, au début j'étais très énervée mais j'ai lu quelques stories drôles sur quitanna et ça m'a redonné goût !

Désolé si certains passages vous choque. :$

Enjoy it !

* * *

L'histoire continue après l'épisode du mariage de Will, Brittany et Sam file le parfait amour et Santana a couché avec Quinn.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Les semaines ont passés et Santana est à New York, la collocation avec Berry, Kurt et Brody se passe bien. Santana à sa chambre et cherche du travail du moins c'est ce qu'elle est censé faire. Elle a passé ces semaines à visiter New York et à squatter les plus grands bars et clubs pour profiter de cette nouvelle vie comme il se doit. Elle à fait de nombreuses rencontres mais rien d'intéressant. La dernière personne avec qui elle à couché est Quinn et c'est mieux ainsi. Elle recherche l'amour, voir Bram heureux et amoureux lui à donné envie de vomir certes mais aussi envie de trouver quelqu'un qui lui donnerait tout ce dont elle à besoin en ce moment. Du réconfort, être désiré et aimer et être aimer en retour. Santana était devenue la Berry de Mckinley… en manque d'amour !

Elle n'avait pas eu plus de nouvelle de Quinn après lui avoir fait l'amour 3 fois cette nuit-là. Entre deux gémissement elle lui avait dit que c'était de loin sa meilleure partie de jambe en l'air, qu'elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt et au petit matin elle avait quitté les lieux en laissant un petit mot « San, Tu me surprendras toujours MERCI ». Santana n'en pensait rien, elle avait couché ensemble, une de plus… Non, en y repensant elle était satisfaite, Quinn avait toujours refusé ses jeux là au lycée et puis cette nuit là avait été génial. Elles avaient rient, buent, dansaient et fait l'amour comme des folles… Sous la couette, elle avait découvert une fille sauvage et coquine, elle s'en était toujours douté sous ses airs de sainte ni touche, de présidente du club d'abstinence, de fausse punk, elle s'avait que Quinn savait bien faire l'amour. Qu'elle savait se montrer douce et sauvage à la fois. C'était différent de Brittany, parce que là il n'y avait pas de sentiment, juste deux personnes consentantes qui rechercher du plaisir. En fermant les yeux, les images défilées, le regard remplit de désir que Quinn lui avait lançait en s'approchant de son visage. Le goût de ses lèvres épicées lui revint du fond de sa gorge, la sensation de ses mains brulantes qui enroulaient sa nuque et de la douceur de ses jambes nues quand elle l'avait chevauché. Dans sa tête résonnait le rythme de sa respiration saccadé et sa voix rauque jurant sous le plaisir. Elle pouvait parfaitement entendre Quinn hurler son prénom quand elle atteint l'orgasme.

« _SANTANNNAAAAAA !_ »

Elle ouvra les yeux et se leva d'un bon du canapé face à Kurt qui la regardait d'un air perplexe.

-Santana… Allô ici Kurt Hummel !

-Putain Porcelaine ! Tu peux pas me laisser me reposer un peu ! Dit elle complètement déboussolée et gênée. Elle avait chaud, elle savait qu'elle devait avoir les joues rougies et sentait que sa culotte était humide.

-Qu'est ce que tu as t'es malade ?!

-Non…

-Bah alors arrête de te reposer ! c'est pas comme si il fallait que tu jongles entre le travail et les cours et que tes nuits étaient super courtes parce que TU BOSSES et REVISES ! Dit il en tombant sur le canapé… il se rendit compte que l'accoudoir était légèrement mouillé. NON SANTANA me dit pas que tu as bavé sur le canapé ! Tu baves si tu veux sur tes draps mais pas sur le canapé du salon !

- Tais-toi ! C'est pas moi, je ne bave pas quand je dors ! Lâche moi un peu… Dit-elle en quittant le salon. Mais elle revint quelques secondes plus tard. Dis-moi ton ami, de la chorale des pommes d'Adam je sais pas quoi, il a pas une voiture ?

-euh… si pourquoi ?

-il pourrait me la prêter, je dois rendre visite à Quinn à Yale.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi soudainement tu as envie de te taper une heure et demie de route toute seule pour aller la voir ? Tu as bien passé 6 mois sans elle pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce que… depuis le mariage de Will on s'est retrouvé et faut que je lui parle d'un truc… en face à face voilà… un point c'est tout ! dit-elle en bafouillant.

-Au mariage de Will où vous avez flirté toute la soirée sous les yeux de Britt ! Non mais c'est hors de question ! Tu rêves là ! Tu as besoin de lui parler va sur Skype ou prend un bus mais pas avec la voiture de quelqu'un que tu ne connais absolument pas ! Dit-il en se levant du canapé pour la pointer du doigt.

-S'il te plait…. Dit elle en faisant la moue

-Prend UN bus ! »

Santana était dans sa chambre elle regardait les horaires de bus pour Yale, elle avait très envie de remettre ça, il fallait qu'elle couche avec Quinn, c'était vital ! Elle se rappela alors de la phrase de Quinn, que c'était bien pour cette nuit mais qu'elle ne recommencerai plus, que les filles, ce n'était pas son truc. « Putain ! Cette conne m'a bien eu, j'ai gouté à sa chair et je ne peux plus m'en défaire ! » Elle prit son téléphone et tapota sur le répertoire, elle hésitait à l'appeler, après quelques secondes, elle prit un coup de speed et tapa sur la touche « appeler ». Quinn ne décrocha pas de suite, « _c'est peut être mieux, elle verra l'appel en absence_ ». Juste avant de raccrocher Quinn parla et Santana resta bouche bée au son de sa voix. Elle était liquéfiée.

« Santana !... Arrête, cette blague tu n'es pas en masqué !

-Quinn… désolé, je ne t'entendais pas…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux !? Dit Quinn d'un ton sec

-C'est bon, pas la peine de m'agresser tu peux raccrocher si tu veux…

-Non mais c'est que…. _Je suis sur le point de conclure avec un type de troisième année_… Dit-elle tout bas.

-Aaaah okay. Bah je te rappelle demain…ou … _Jamais._ Dit elle tout bas mais Quinn l'entendit

-QUOI ?! Non mais non, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles… Dis-moi tout San'

-En fait… j'envisageai de… passer te voir

-A Yale ?! Quand ?

-Bah je sais pas…. Ce soir ? Mais on peut attendre demain… Dit-elle à demi-teinte

-Qu'est ce que ce passe pour que tu es envie de me voir soudainement ! Tu m'as pas donné des nouvelles depuis le mariage qui n'a jamais eu lieu de Will, depuis que… Qu'on… enfin je ne vais pas te faire un dessin.

-Oui euh… à vrai dire, j'attendais que tu… enfin bref, on se voit pour qu'on en parle ?

-Pourquoi ? C'était claire !

-Oui… Mais bon si tu veux tout savoir, ce soir tu vas peut être te taper ce blaireau mais sache que… j'ai très envie de toi ! Là maintenant, il faut que je te fasse l'amour, que tu me touche, que j'embrasse tes seins… J'en ai putain d'envie là ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. J'en mouille rien que de penser à tes lèvres ! Dis Santana très à l'aise.

-Hein ?! Mais tu as bu ?! T'es complètement folle Santana… Je préfère te laisser on en reparle demain. Ou une autre fois… Jamais. A bientôt Santana. Bisous euh non pas bisous. Tchao »

Santana raccrocha énervée. Elle prit une douche bien froide pour purger cette envie folle de faire l'amour. Elle resta une bonne demi-heure sous la douche malgré les reproches de Kurt à travers la porte de la salle de bain. Ensuite elle s'assoupit une bonne heure sur son lit en écoutant de la musique et quand elle retourna dans la cuisine, Brody venait d'arriver, elle détestait son arrogance. Kurt préparait à dîner.

« Alors Santana tu pars toujours à Yale ?

-Non… je vais passer la soirée ici avec vous.

-Tu manges avec nous ? Rachel est en train de répéter pour la prochaine comédie musicale et Brody à ramener des samossas. Je vais faire une salade ! Dit il très fier de lui, elle jeta un œil à Brody et souligna son sourire niais.

-Tu as déjà mangé des samossas ? Tu verras c'est super bon ! Jlai ai acheté chez un indien ! Lui dit-il en déballant la boite de samossas.

-Okay… dit elle dépitait.

-Oooooh on a plus de moutarde, je voulais faire une vinaigrette… Tu ne peux pas aller en chercher à la superette d'à côté ? S'il te plait Sanny…

-Ne m'appelle plus Sanny okay ! Bon bah je suppose que je vais y aller parce qu'on vit en collocation et qu'il faut que je participe à ce repas. Dit-elle en prenant son manteau accroché à l'entrée.

-Merci ! Dit-il en tapant dans ses mains. »

Santana marchait le long de cette avenue afin de trouver cette superette, elle ne se rappeler plus trop où elle était. Elle n'avait pas encore bien repérer les lieux. « _Putain ! Elle est où cette putain de supérette !_ » Jura t-elle dans sa tête. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, en arrière quand son portable sonna, c'était encore Kurt : « Prends une bouteille de vin rouge… pas trop cher STP ». Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être énervant des fois avec ses smileys et sa bonne humeur de merde ! Elle trouva enfin la superette !

Au loft, Kurt se démenait à faire sa parfaite le tout en chantant, il était en train de couper les tomates quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il accourut vers la porte d'entrée.

« Santana, il faut que tu arrêtes d'oublier tes clés ! Un jour tu vas te retrouver coin…Ses yeux ronds et sa bouche ouverte ne cachait pas sa surprise. Qu-Quinn ! Dit il d'une voix si aigue qu'elle pourrait briser des verres.

En effet, Quinn était resplendissante, une main sur le mur, un sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaça rapidement à la vue de Kurt. Visiblement ce n'était pas lui qu'elle venait voir. Il l'a détailla de la tête aux pieds, ses talons noirs compensés Marc Jacobs, son maquillage smoky eyes et ce rose sur les lèvres lui donné une allure si sauvage qui lui avait presque donné envie de lui sauter dessus. Il se demandait ce qu'elle portait sous son trench marron.

-Salut Kurt ! Euh… Santana n'est pas là ! Dit elle en regardant derrière lui.

-Santana ! Euh… non enfin si elle va pas tarder à rentrer, je l'ai envoyé à la superette ! Entre ! Rachel n'est pas là ce soir, elle répète… Euh Santana m'a dit qu'elle voulait te parler mais je ne doutais pas que c'était si important pour que tu débarques à l'improviste. Sa voix aigue était si agaçante et son sourire crispé le rendait très moche.

-Ouais, on a des trucs à régler… Salut Brandy ! Dit elle en entrant dans le loft.

-Hum Hum… moi c'est Brody. Dit il en se racla la gorge visiblement stupéfait par sa beauté.

- Installe-toi ! Tu veux boire un verre, il nous reste du Martini ou du Chardonnay. Dit il avec l'accent français.

-Non non, merci. Il ne faut pas que je boive, je dois vérifier un truc avec Santana ! Dit elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Kurt lui avait présentée.

-Elle va arrivait d'une minute à l'autre… Attends je l'appelle. Dit Kurt tout excité par la situation. Quinn le dévisagea « _Qu'est ce qu'il peut être étrange_ »

-Merci. Répondu-t-elle avec un sourire crispée. »

Santana cherchait dans ce petit magasin la moutarde que Kurt voulait, elle avait du mal ce soir ! Son portable sonna, elle ne voulait pas répondre à Kurt. Elle avait poireauté quinze minutes en caisse. Elle retourna au loft d'un pas résigné. Elle repensait à la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eu avec Quinn deux heure auparavant. « _J'ai été con de l'avoir appeler ! Qu'est ce qui me prend ! C'est Quinn, elle est hautaine et c'est une conne !_ » . Elle regrettait tellement qu'elle en était arrivée à se détester.

Quand elle ouvra la porte du loft, Kurt lui sauta dessus avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle le dévisagea et manqua de faire tomber le sac de course quand elle croisa le regard de Quinn.

« Quinn ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là !? Tu m'avais dit que…

-Oui, bah, il faut qu'on discute ! Hein… on va discuter dans ta chambre. Dit elle en la prenant par le bras.

A peine arrivée dans la chambre, Quinn la plaqua sur contre le mur et ôta sa propre culotte noir en dentelle et lui donna.

-Tiens ceci est pour toi…

-Quoi ?! Quinn je ne comprends plus rien. Dit Santana avant que les lèvres de son amie viennent se coller aux siennes.

-Qu'est ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure ?... Penser à mes lèvres te fais mouiller. Dit-elle en plaquant sa main sur la braguette de son jeans.

-Santana ! Quinn ! ça va ?! c'est quoi ce bordel ! ne vous battez pas hein ! Hurla Kurt à travers la pièce.

-Non non c'est bon ! ne rentre surtout pas ! on doit régler ce problème toutes seules ! Dîner sans nous ! Dit Santana après s'être fait plaquer sur son propre lit. Quinn attrapa un parapluie qui trainait sur le bureau et le mit sur la poigné de la porte coulissante de la chambre de Santana afin que personne ne puisse entrer. Santana le sourire aux lèvres, ôta rapidement chemisier et son Jeans pendant ce temps.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire… M'embrasser les seins. Continua Quinn d'une voix rauque en dégrafant le haut de sa robe afin que Santana puisse apprécier la vue. »

Elle prit la tête de Santana et la colla sur sa petite poitrine toute blanche. Alors, elle lécha passionnément son téton droit avant de parsemé de baiser mouillé l'entre poitrine. Et de ses mains, elle tenait fermement les fines hanches dénudées de sa partenaire qui visiblement apprécié à s'en mordre la lèvre inférieur. Quinn était effectivement au dessus, elle faisait machinalement des petits vas et viens. Santana lui enleva complètement sa robe et dessina une ligne droite avec sa langue allant du menton jusqu'au nombril. Quinn attrapa le visage brûlant de ses deux mains, doucement elle avança vers Santana et lui donna un baiser passionné. Elle descendait jusqu'à sa nuque.

On entendait à travers les murs le lit grincer et des gémissements. Kurt et Brody se regardèrent étonnés.

« Mais… qu'est ce qu'elles sont en train de faire ! Dit Kurt en se levant de la chaise

-Elles se battent… Conclut Brody.

-Oui bon… on va manger et les laisser discuter »

La main de Santana vient caresser le clitoris de Quinn, elle jeta sa tête en arrière et se mordu les lèvres. Sa respiration était saccadée, elle avait du mal à parler. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur les gestes que Santana faisait en elle.

« Hum… San-tana…. Oui !... Va s'y ! là ! Santana arrêta d'un coup mais c'est seulement quelques secondes plus tard que Quinn réalisa, elle la fixa avec un air d'incompréhension.

-Si tu hurles encore une fois, j'arrête ! Il y a du monde à côté ! Santana posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Quinn pour qu'elle se taise et continua avec son autre main à donner des coups de pression sur le clitoris de son amie. Quinn plongea ses yeux émeraudes dans ce gouffre noir de plaisir, elle lécha alors le doigt de la brune et griffa le dos de Santana et puis elle pinça avec ses dents son épaule gauche.

-Fais moi jouir Santana Lopez… Lui chuchota t elle à l'oreille.

Au son de sa voix, Santana ressenti comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps, elle regardait de ses yeux noirs brillant le front en sueur, les lèvres douces et le magnifique corps nu de Quinn collait au sien. Elle sentait qu'elle allait jouir. Elle accéléra le jeu de ses doigts et Quinn ferma les yeux et elle jouit en silence. Un petit dernier cri chuchoté et retomba droite sur le corps de Santana. Après quelques secondes de répit, elle embrassa Santana et lui sourit, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et colla ses lèvres à sa poitrine, puis sur le ventre, elle enleva la culotte trempée de sa co-capitaine des cheerios.

-Faut qu'on y aille… ça va faire louche sinon. Parvint à dire Santana entre deux souffles.

Quinn entra sa langue dans Santana qui se cambra, elle malaxait les tétons durs de Santana et jouait avec sa langue. Santana n'en pouvait plus, elle avait chaud, très chaud. La blonde accéléré ses coups de langues et ce fut le coup de grâce.

« Aaaaaaaaa Dios Miiiiiios ! »

Elles retournèrent dans la cuisine après ses ébats, Quinn avait un large sourire, elle était toute décoiffée et son maquillage avait coulé. Kurt les regardait avec des gros yeux.

« Oula… ça été une longue discussion… on croirait presque que vous…

-On s'est giflé… c'est une habitude entre nous. Après on a pleurait et on s'est prises dans les bras… Une histoire de fille quoi ! Dit Santana en buvant une gorgée du vin rouge qu'elle avait acheté pour faire diversion sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Quinn qui avait toujours se sourire aux lèvres, elle se caressait les cheveux et semblait ailleurs, ça.

-Une histoire de fille ça tu peux le dire. Dit tout bas Kurt exaspéré, il se doutait de quelque chose. Les deux hommes fixaient Quinn comme si elle revenait de la planète mars.

-Ces samossas sont divins ! Hurla Santana pour attirer l'attention

-Dis moi Q. j'aime bien t'appeler Q… euh tu restes dormir ici ce soir comme ça tu verras Rachel, elle rentrera avant minuit. Elle sera ravie de te voir ! Chantonna Kurt (_mais qu'est ce qu'il se la pétait ce soir !_)

-Non non ! Dit-elle d'un ton sec, comme si elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir Rachel. J'ai cours demain à 10h, il faut que je rentre après.

-Ah bon ?! Dirent Santana et Kurt en même temps. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Kurt continua.

-Tu es venue juste pour… « Parler » avec Santana ?! Ah bah ça devait être important.

-Tu ne veux pas rester cette nuit… on n'a pas fini de « parler » tu sais j'ai encore plein de truc à te dire. Répliqua Santana.

-Non… Tu viens avec moi à Yale !?

-Ah ouais !? Dirent encore en même temps Santana et Kurt, ils se regardèrent de travers.

-Bah pourquoi pas… on pourra parler dans la voiture, tu sais 1h35 de route c'est long et demain après-midi on pourra parler et demain soir… Allez viens ce sera sympa, la vie à Yale.

-Et ben ! Vous avez des choses à vous dire ! S'incrusta Brody dans la conversation.

-Ok ! Dit Santana satisfaite de la proposition de Quinn.

-Va faire tes valises on y va ! Maintenant !

-Quoi ! Mais vous avez à peine mangé les filles ! S'énerva Kurt.

-C'était très bon mais la route est longue. Dis Quinn en lui caressant l'épaule.

-Cool ! Bon je vais faire ma valise, ça prendra dix minutes ! Dit Santana toute excité et elle sauta dans les bras de Quinn.

- N'emmène pas de vêtement, on vivra nues. Dit Quinn tout bas dans leur étreinte»

Santana accourut dans sa chambre, elle prit une valise et y déposa ses plus beaux sous-vêtements, ses hauts les plus sexys, sa trousse de maquillage, un jeans… En fait, elle ne savait pas quoi amener avec elle alors elle emmena toute sa garde robe. En fermant sa valise, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la photo de l'Unholy Trinity, à la vue du visage de Quinn, elle sourit. Et dire qu'au lycée jamais elle aurait imaginé qu'un jour elle coucherait et recoucherait avec elle. Sur cette photo Quinn paraissait tellement prude et sage… _Tu parles !_ Quand elle revient dans la cuisine, elle salua Brody et donna dans l'euphorie un baiser à Kurt sur la joue et il en fut dégoûté. Et les filles s'en allèrent.

Le soir Kurt était dans le salon, une grosse tasse de tisane à la main, il avait un gros plaid en laine tout moche sur lui. Il parlait sur Skype avec Blaine qui était avec son pyjama écossais sur son lit.

« Je te jure, elles couchent ensemble ! Certifia Kurt

-Mais non, tu as du te faire un film, on parle de Quinn Fabray là !

-Non mais Blaine écoute moi, si tu avais vu la scène… même Brody le pense.

-Brody pense quoi ! Dit Rachel qui passa la porte d'entrée et qui avait entendu la conversation. Elle déposa son sac sur le canapé, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kurt et en envoya un à Blaine.

-Quinn est passé au loft pour voir Santana et je suis quasi certain qu'elles ont fait des trucs dans la chambre. Dit Kurt en donna sa tasse à Rachel pour qu'elle puisse boire.

-… Non mais tu délires ! Quinn est passé et elle m'a rien dit ! Dit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée.

-Ouiiiiii ! Santana voulait la voir à Yale ce soir pour parler et au fait c'est Q. qui est venue la voir et elles se sont enfermées dans la chambre, on a entendu des cris et des coups.

-Du Santana tout craché ! Elle à dû lui faire une scène et elle l'a giflée ! Répliqua Rachel.

-Merci Rachel ! C'est ce que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure. Acquiesça Blaine à travers la caméra.

-Nooon mais tu l'aurais vu sortir toute décoiffé la Quinn ! Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et les joues rouges et Santana… mon Dieu ses lèvres ont triplés de volume ! J'en mets ma main à couper, il se passe un truc entre ces deux là !

-Ouais c'est vrai qu'au mariage, elles ont été fourrées tout le temps ensemble ! Intervenait Blaine.

-Ah le monde est so gay ! S'extasia Kurt.

-Non non mais au mariage, si Santana était comme ça avec Quinn, c'est uniquement pour rendre jalouse Brittany. Elle ne supporte pas Sam et elle souffre de leur séparation. Dit Rachel.

- Non mais dis-toi que Santana est partie vivre quelques jours chez Quinn à Yale… ELLES BAISENT ! Hurla Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci pour les followers et les favoris

Chapitre 7 :

C'était avec assurance que Blaine arriva au lycée, comme tous les jours. Malgré son look atypique ses chemises colorées et ses gros nœuds colorés, sa coupe plaquée au gel et ses pantalons courts, tout le monde respectait ce jeune homme. Il avait des bonnes notes, un bon dossier, il était président des élèves de McKinley, il chantait dans la chorale, dansait étrangement mais cela dit bien, il avait rejoint le club des super héros… Sa dernière année de lycée se passait à merveille. Ses fidèles compagnons de couloirs, Sam et Tina l'attendait devant son casier. Ce matin là, il affichait un sourire d'enfer, il était heureux parce qu'il avait discuté avec Kurt, son ex, même si c'était des sujets assez superficiels et même si ils étaient seulement amis, il espérait plus.

« Les copains j'ai l'info du siècle ! Dit-il en ouvrant son casier.

-Quoi ? Star Wars 7 est en projet ? ET tu as eu un rôle dedans ! Répondu Sam.

-Non… Dit-il en le regardant bizarrement. Mais c'est vrai que la rumeur circule comme quoi il y aura un septième volet…

-Bon dis nous tout Blaine là ! Je veux savoir. Le coupa Tina.

-Vous savez les ragots ce n'est pas mon genre ! Mais hier, j'ai discuté avec Kurt et il m'a dit qu'il était sur à… allez 99,3% que Quinn et Santana couchaient ensemble ! Il avançait vers la salle du Glee club avec son auditoire.

-Oh Mooooon Dieu ! Tu es sur de toi là ! Sauta de joie Tina.

-Je t'assure ! Apparemment hier, elles se seraient enfermées dans la chambre et il a entendu Santana hurlait de plaisir et Quinn est ressortie toute décoiffé ! Il s'assit au premier rang et Tina et Sam s'installèrent à ses côtés.

-Non mais… tu es sûr de toi… Ce n'est pas plutôt Rachel qui était dans la chambre avec Quinn parce que j'ai toujours eu des doutes sur la nature de leur relation. Je suis sûre que Rachel en pinçait pour elle. Quand Tina termina sa phrase Finn entra dans la salle.

-Rachel quoi ?

-Non rien, Tina divague. Kurt m'a parlé hier et il m'a dit que Quinn et Santana sont ensembles. Enfin du moins, elles couchent quoi. Rectifia alors Blaine mais c'est à son moment là que Marley et Brittany entrèrent à leur tour. Brittany avait tout entendue.

-Oula… Je suis sortie avec Quinn, je suis sortie avec Santana… Toutes mes petites copines sont lesbiennes… j'aime les lesbiennes…. Dit bêtement Sam sans remarquer que Brittany était là elle aussi, qu'il sortait avec elle, qu'elle est bi et l'ex de Santana !

-Elles sont devenues lesbiennes à cause de toi ! t'es un mauvais petit copain ! Dit Tina avant d'exploser de rire. Tout le monde ria sauf Brittany qui n'avait pas comprit.

-Et rigole pas Finn parce que d'après ce que je sais tu as eu une histoire avec Santana… Répliqua Blaine.

-Tu es sure de toi ! Santana et Quinn… je ne l'aurai jamais imaginé même dans mes rêves les plus fous. Dit Finn en se levant pour commencer le cours.

-Selon les dires de Kurt. Ajouta Blaine

-Il faudra qu'on organise un truc, un week end, une soirée avec tous le Glee Club anciens comme nouveaux. Et là, on va mener l'enquête. Mais on n'invite pas Mike okay ! S'exclama Tina.

-Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. Je connais mes meilleures amies, je sais que Quinn n'est pas bi-curieuse parce qu'elle a toujours refusé nos propositions et Santana… elle dit que Quinn est une sainte ni touche de républicaine qui finira chez les bonnes sœurs. D'ailleurs elle avait raison, elle est chez les bonnes sœurs maintenant. Laissez l'Unholy Trinity tranquille ! S'emporta Brittany.

-Tu as raison Brittany, ne portons pas de préjugés, ne faites pas de conclusions trop hâtives… Et si c'est le cas, on s'en fiche c'est bien là les valeurs du Glee Club. Dit Mr Schue en arrivant dans la salle. Tout le monde se tu et le cours continua.

Dans la chambre d'étudiante de Yale, Santana était affalée sur le lit avec l'ordinateur de Quinn. Elle avait passé son après-midi à attendre qu'elle revienne des cours, elles avaient mangé ensemble à midi avec les gens de sa promo. Quinn avait présenté son ex-co-capitaine des cheerios comme sa meilleure amie. Et elles s'étaient comportées comme telle… comme dans les rares temps où elles ne se détestaient pas et ne se tapaient pas dessus. Santana portait un bas jogging en coton noir et un débardeur moulant blanc, elle était peu maquillé mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Quinn entra dans sa chambre, elle posa son sac sur la chaise de bureau et donna un baiser sur la joue de Santana. Elle portait un jeans bleu et un chemisier en soie rose pâle, elle déposa un sac en papier sur la kitchenette.

« Tu sais ce qu'on a ratée hier soir ?! Dit-elle en se tournant vers Santana avec un saladier de fraises dans une main et de la chantilly dans l'autre. Santana sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas me tuer si ça continue… Je n'ai pas fais de sport depuis des mois.

-Hein ?! De quoi ?! Non ! Je te parle de l'épisode de Pretty Little Liars !

-Ah mais tu regardes toi aussi ! Oh putain ! Je vais mettre le replay ! Dit-elle en pianotant à toute allure sur le clavier.

-J'adore regarder cette série, avec des fraises et de la chantilly ! C'est le rituel de tous fans de Pretty Little Liars qui se respectent !

-Et tu as oublié qu'il faut couper les téléphones ! »

Pendant cinquantaine de minutes elles avaient regardées l'épisode blotties l'une contre l'autre, sans broncher, Quinn avait caressé les cheveux de Santana. Santana s'était sentie très bien dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait envie de dormir, de rester ici jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle se disait qu'elle était tellement bien et qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Elle releva légèrement la tête pour jeter un œil sur la même photo qu'elle avait dans sa chambre, celle de l'Unholy Trinity. Quand Quinn le remarqua, elle retira sa main et se décaler pour ne plus être en contact avec elle. Santana la regarda faire et ne dis rien. L'épisode fini, Quinn alla se changeait dans la salle de bain.

« C'est bon Quinn, je t'ai déjà vue nue pourquoi tu ne te changes pas ici !

-Parce que tu es lesbienne et que je n'ai pas envie que tu me mattes… Santana fut piqué au cœur.

-Et toi ? Tu es quoi ? Tu m'as fais du rentre dedans au mariage de Will pour arriver à tes fins ET tu t'es tapé une heure et demie de route un soir pour coucher avec moi, je te signal…. Il faut que tu commences à réfléchir à tes tendances gouine Fabray. Quinn sorti de la salle de bain avec un large t-shirt bleu nuit où il y avait inscrit « YALE », en grosses lettres capitales. En bas, elle n'avait qu'une simple culotte blanche.

-Et toi tu vas arrêter de jouer avec moi ! Tout le monde sait que tu aimes Brittany ! D'ailleurs depuis que tu es ici, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder cette putain de photo et c'est de l'irrespect total ! »

Dit-elle en lui sautant dessus avec un large sourire.

A ce moment-là, elles se débattaient sur le lit en poussant des petits cris quand un appel Skype se fit retentir, sans faire exprès, Santana tapa sur le clavier avec son coude et le visage de Brittany apparu en gros sur l'écran. Elles restèrent figées.

« Santana ?!

-… Santana ne dit rien, ses yeux noirs fixaient les petits yeux ronds de Brittany

-Qu'est ce que tu fais sur le skype de Quinn… Dit-elle innocemment. Visiblement Quinn ne devait pas être dans le champ de la caméra.

En effet, Quinn était derrière Santana étalé sur le lit car après avoir sauté sur la brune, elle s'était rapidement fait dominer.

-Elle est chez moi ! Dit Quinn naturellement en se mettant droite derrière Santana.

-Aaaah… C'est donc vrai ce qu'on raconte…

-Qu-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'on raconte Brittany. Dit enfin Santana qui n'avait pas parlé depuis.

-Bah… Aujourd'hui j'ai entendu dire des trucs…comme quoi vous… sortez ensemble… Dit-elle tristement.

-Qui c'est qui dis ça ! Britt ! Dis-nous. Répliqua Santana.

-Ha ha ha… c'est la meilleure ça ! tu y crois sérieusement Britt. Intervint Quinn.

-Bah j'en sais rien… je vous ai vu au mariage mais je pensai que tu voulais juste me rendre jalouse parce que j'étais avec Sam et que je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas notre relation…

-Elle n'a pas que ça à faire ! Tu sais Brittany tu as fais ton choix, c'était Sam et voilà ! Elle est passée à autre chose !

-Elle a raison Brittany. Je suis passé à autre chose maintenant… Mais toi et moi on restera meilleure amie pour toujours… Santana avait vu de la peine dans les yeux de son ex et ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal.

-… hum hum. Brittany acquiesça

-Et qui raconte ça ? Tu y crois toi ? Dit Quinn.

-Non j'ai dis que c'était faux que toi, Quinn, tu n'es pas bi-curieuse et que tu as toujours refusé les avances de Santana.

-Je lui ai jamais fais des avances ! S'emporta la brune.

-Bref… C'est Blaine et Tina qui racontent ça.

-KUUUUURT ! Dirent en même temps les filles.

-Je vais le tuer ! Il parle beaucoup trop ! Il va voir quand je vais rentrer au loft ! Je vais lui faire sa fête ! Hurla Santana

-Pourquoi ?!

-Brittany, on était dans la chambre de Santana, on a parlé, on s'est emporté, on a hurlait et j'ai été violente avec San et quand on a réglé cette affaire…

-… On été décoiffé normal ! Continua la brune.

-Oui tout à fait normal ! Et, il s'est fait son film ! Ne t'inquiète pas Britt, je ne suis pas lesbienne et pas encore bi mais je te promets que si un jour je suis intéressé par les filles, tu seras la première au courant et on pourra s'éclater au lit… Parce que je sais que tu es un bon coup ! on m'a dit que tu étais surprenante ! Fini par dire Quinn, Santana se retourna vers elle exaspéré et peut être même un peu jalouse.

-Euh… je suis fidèle à Sam mais merci de la proposition. Je ne sais pas si je vais finir ma vie avec lui mais… Merci Quinn, c'est un honneur. Toi, aussi, il paraît que tu es plutôt pas mal, j'ai entendu Puck le dire à Jake un jour. Bon il faut que j'y aille, j'ai un épisode de Fondue4two à tourner ! Bisous les filles. Dit-elle avant de couper la cam.

Quinn se leva du lit et regarda Santana méchamment.

-Quoi ?! Dit la brune.

-Tu l'a kiffe encore, avoue ! Tu ne penses qu'à elle. Tu couches avec moi parce que tu ne peux pas coucher avec elle ! Dit elle en prenant son ordinateur et le posa sur le bureau.

-Quoi ! mais non ! pas du tout ! Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs comme ça c'est répugnant ! »

Quinn s'arrêta de parler, elle positionna l'ordinateur de manière à ce qu'il soit en face du lit, elle démarra la webcam et appuya sur enregistrer. Elle baissa la luminosité de l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tout noir pour pas que Santana se rende compte qu'elles étaient filmé. Santana était toujours sur le lit et regardait la photo del' Unholy Trinity.

« C'est la première fois depuis deux jours que je pense à elle… et depuis le mariage… je ne fais que penser à toi ! Je me masturbais en pensant à cette nuit Quinn… Je t'assure ! Je suis raide de ton corps, de tes caresses, de ta voix !

-Tu mens ! Elle plaqua Santana sur le lit et la chevaucha. Quand je te touche ici et là. Tu imagines que c'est Brittany. Avoue ! Dit-elle en touchant son sein gauche et son intimité.

-Arrête Quinn ! tu deviens folle…

-Ne me dis pas que je suis folle quand tu te fiches de moi !

-Je ne me fous pas de toi !

- Dis-moi que tu ne l'aimes plus ! Dis-le !

-Je ne suis plus amoureuse d'elle ! C'est fini… Dit Santana avec les larmes aux yeux réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus aucuns sentiments forts pour Brittany, jamais elle avait pensé que ça arriverait.

- Prouve-le. Santana se leva, retourna Quinn et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, puis passionnément. Elle caressait les jambes nues de sa partenaire et lui ôta son T-shirt, elle observa sa poitrine.

-Pffff ! Comment veux tu que je pense à quelqu'un d'autre devant une beauté pareille ! Chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Elle déposa des baisers sur sa poitrine, remonta à la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement en tenant fermement sa tête. Quinn visiblement appréciée, elle se releva, tendu son cou pour que la brune y laisse des baisers mouillées et elle fixa le voyant de la caméra. Santana ôta son pantalon et frotta sa cuisse contre l'intimité de Quinn, de plus en plus vite, pour la faire gémir. Elle suça le lobe d'oreille de la blonde avant de donner carrément un coup de genou, elle sentie le corps de Quinn frissonner. La blonde laissa échapper un cri, Santana récidiva plus fort cette fois-ci. Elle pouvait sentir sur son genou la culotte trempée de sa deuxième meilleure amie. Rapidement Quinn jouie sous les baisers et les frottements de San', sans prendre la peine de l'embrasser une dernière fois, elle se releva et retourna la brune. Elle lui ôta son débardeur blanc et malaxa ses seins. « Je vais te faire oublier ta petite Brittany !» Sans l'embrasser sur la bouche, elle laissa une morsure sur le cou et griffa son dos cambré de douleur et de plaisir. Santana gémit et Quinn fixait ses yeux noirs d'un regard profond. Elle prit une fraise et l'écrasa sur le torse de la brune, autour de son téton droit et lécha activement ce dernier. Santana ferma les yeux pour laisser aller ses sens et son plaisir, Quinn descendu sur le bas ventre et arracha rapidement sa culotte. Elle saisit la bouteille de chantilly sur le lit mais Santana toujours les yeux fermés ne le voyait pas. Elle aspergea l'antre de la brune qui par le froid de la crème sursauta : « Quinn… j'ai toujours su que tu étais coquine mais là, tu me surprends ». Sans répondre elle lécha la fente recouverte de chantilly, elle s'attarda sur le clitoris, elle jouer avec sa langue et ses mains malaxaient les seins de Santana. La brune tenait fermement les draps, elle ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, des fortes décharges, des frissons, elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser. « Quinn… je ne contrôle plus rien ! » Tenta t elle de dire malgré sa respiration saccadé. En effet, Santana Lopez avait pour la première fois perdue possession de son corps voué aux étreintes de son ex-co-capitaine des cheerios. Un coup de langue suffit pour que son vagin explose, Quinn avala tout le liquide qui en été sorti, ne laissant pas une seule goutte. Elle se releva, jeta un regard à la caméra, fixa Santana complètement perdue qui tentait de se remettre de ses émotions.

«Alors tu l'aimes encore ta Brittany ?

-Non… je ne suis absolument plus amoureuse d'elle. J'aime trop faire l'amour avec toi pour être avec elle.

-Personne, je dis bien personne, ne pourra te baiser comme je viens de le faire. Dit Quinn avant que Santana se relève pour l'embrasser. »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Quelques minutes après les ébats amoureux, Quinn était toujours aussi étrange, elle était fermée, un mur de glace. Elle s'était rapidement relevée, elle avait revêtu son sweet trop grand et une culotte. Santana ne bougeait plus, elle regardait en l'air, elle avait qu'une envie, tourner son regard vers la photo de l'Unholy Trinity mais n'osait pas par peur d'attirer les foudres de l'Ice-Queen. La blonde était assise sur le canapé près de la fenêtre, elle fumait, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, elle ne calculait même pas Santana. La brune, jeta un regard vers la blonde, elle paraissait complètement exacerbé, d'un bond, elle se leva du lit, emportant toute la couette avec elle. « Je vais prendre une douche » lança t elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle prit soin de ne pas verrouiller la porte parce qu'une partie d'elle se disait que Quinn pourrait peut être la rejoindre. Elle laissa couler l'eau sur sa peau et les larmes gisaient le long de ses joues se mêlant ainsi à l'eau de la douche.

Quinn était absorbé par son ordinateur, elle relisait ses notes, elle commença à pianoter sur l'écran pour les corriger. Tous les soirs, elle faisait ça, elle préférait le faire après les cours comme ça tout était encore frais. Elle se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau quand elle remarqua que Santana n'était plus dans son lit. Elle prit la photo du Unholy Trinity, fixait le regard noir de la brune, puis Brittany et enfin elle se regarda. « _A l'époque, j'étais une peste ! J'étais tellement conne aussi…_ » Elle repensa à toute la période du lycée, tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, sa grossesse, le clash avec ses parents, le Glee club, Sue Sylvester, la mère de Beth, Rachel, Puck, Finn, son accident de voiture, Joe, Santana, Brittany, la victoire du Glee club… Tout ça l'avait changé, l'avait fait grandir et elle pensait être une jeune femme équilibrée et mature. « _Pauvre Santana, je suis en train de la rendre folle_… _Pourquoi_ _je nous ai filmés ?!_ ». Quinn commençait à culpabiliser, elle repensait à sa relation avec Santana, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour Santana. Qu'elle la fera souffrir et que c'était avant tout sa meilleure amie et qu'il fallait qu'elle la protège plutôt que de la détruire.

Brittany était au Breastix avec les membres du Glee Club, tous chercher un moyen pour faire remettre ensemble Will et Emma. Elle était dans sa bulle, assise pourtant au centre de la table, elle ne pensait qu'à la conversation vidéo qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes auparavant avec ses deux meilleures amies. _Qu'est ce que faisait Santana à Yale ? Pourquoi, elles paraissaient si complices ?_ D'habitude les deux jeunes filles, ne pouvait pas passer une seule soirée sans se chamailler, si Santana vivait chez Quinn, ça devait être la troisième guerre mondiale. Mais pourtant, elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. _Avant, c'était moi qui calmait les choses…_ Elle venait de se rendre compte que les filles lui manquaient beaucoup, okay, elle avait Marnie, Kitty, Tina et Wade mais ce n'était pas comme avant. Les filles étaient moins sages et plus rebelles, ça lui manquait tout ça. Les crises de nerfs, les gifles à tout va, les hurlements et même la méchante Santana. _Santana !_ Elle était si belle avec son débardeur blanc, tout au naturel, un sucre roux. Son ex lui manquait beaucoup, les histoires qu'elle lui racontait avant de dormir, les bisous mouillés, les caresses, les cours des cheerios et même ses insultes en espagnoles.  
Sam avait vu qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs, il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un baiser sur la joue, elle n'en voulait pas et resta de marbre. Elle avait encore en travers la réflexion qu'il avait faite au sujet de ses exs qui devenaient lesbiennes. Elle se sentait concernée parce qu'elle était bi-curieuse… Plus tard, sur le chemin du retour, Sam était au volant et Brittany regardait les étoiles. Au feu rouge, il lui prit la main et y déposa un doux baiser. Elle ne dit rien, du moins, jusqu'à chez elle. Il arrêta le moteur et la regarda :

« Britt, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai fais quelque chose qui ne te plait pas… c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore fais de portrait de toi en macaroni et que j'ai fais Kurt et Emma Stonne…. Si c'est ça, je suis désolé mais c'est que j'ai tellement peur de raté ton portrait parce que tu es tellement belle, jamais j'arriverai à reproduire ta beauté avec des pâtes.

-… Quand tu as dis que toutes tes exs devenaient lesbiennes ça m'a vexé… parce que tu sais très bien que je suis bi-curieuse et qu'avant de sortir avec toi, j'ai été tellement amoureuse de Santana et ça m'énerve que tu la réduises à lesbienne. Dit-elle après quelques secondes.

-Quoi ?! Non mais non… j'ai pas dis ça… si j'ai dis ça mais… c'était sous l'étonnement… tu le sais que je le pensai pas… ça me dérange pas du tout que Santana soit lesbienne, que Quinn passe de l'autre bord et que tu sois bi-curieuse. Tant que tu ne te remets pas avec elle derrière mon dos.

-Non ! Mais tu m'as vraiment énervé ce n'est pas une question d'homosexualité, d'hétérosexualité ou de n'importe quelles étiquettes ! C'est de l'amour qu'il s'agit ! Santana m'a aimé comme une folle et je l'ai aimé bien plus qu'elle ne le pense et je te parle de sentiments, de frissons, d'amour, de partage… Dit-elle en larme avant de sortir de la voiture pour rentrer seule chez elle.

Santana était assise au centre de la baignoire, elle se détestait. Elle venait de réaliser que Brittany n'était plus dans son cœur et que c'était de sa faute si elle était partie se refugier dans les bras de Sam. Elle se haïssait parce qu'elle couchait avec Quinn, elle se dit qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond chez elle. « _Pourquoi je couche avec toutes mes meilleures amies… Pourquoi je gâche toujours tout _». Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était dans une situation très compliqué, qu'à partir de maintenant, tout ne serait plus comme avant au sein du Unholy Trinity, si Brittany l'apprenait, si elle décidait d' arrêter avec Quinn, si elle vivait une relation sérieuse avec elle ou si elle lui annonçait qu'elle ne voulait plus recommencer…. « _Dans quelle merde tu t'es encore foutue_ ». Elle voyait bien que Quinn était étrange, qu'elle était rentrée dans une sorte d'hystérie sexuelle. Elle savait très bien que sa meilleure amie, Q, était émotionnellement fragile, qui lui est arrivé tant de mauvaises choses et qu'il ne fallait pas la contrarier au fond. Elle arrêta de pleurer et s'énerva toute seule « _Elle se prend pour qui l'autre cul serré de Fabgay ! Me baiser comme une folle et ne plus me calculer ! Elle n'a pas peur de Snixx hein ?! Je suis Santana Lopez, je viens de Lima Adjacent ! Quand je sortirai de la douche, je vais lui montrer qui je suis ! » _

C'est à ce moment-là que Quinn arriva dans la salle de bain, doucement, elle posa une serviette sur le rebord de la baignoire et s'installa. Santana folle de rage ne dit rien, Quinn prit un gant de toilette et commença à lui frotter le dos. La brune resta de marbre, elle avait envie de lui retourner une gifle mais elle s'abstenu, il ne fallait pas qu'elle agisse comme ça, Quinn était fragile. Elle préférait ne rien dire, ne rien faire pour la faire agir sans lui faire du mal.

Quinn observa le corps ruisselant de la brune, elle avait juste envie, c'est de la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle se détestait ce soir. Santana était une fille bien, une fille indépendante et sublime, Quinn le savait très bien. Au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours enviée, parce qu'avec Santana tout paraissait simple, elle ne se prenait pas la tête, sa grand-mère l'avait bannie et Santana n'avait montré aucunes faiblesse. Elle avait finalement assumé son homosexualité, au sein de sa famille traditionnelle, au sein du Glee Club, à son Université et même à NYC. Quinn ne recherchait pas une relation sérieuse, elle voulait juste s'amuser et prendre du bon temps et puis elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était complètement incapable de garder quelqu'un ! Finn, Puck, Beth, Sam… il fallait toujours qu'elle foire tout, qu'elle aille voir ailleurs, elle n'agissait que pour son intérêt. Avec cette fille, c'était compliqué, sa meilleure amie avait besoin d'une relation amoureuse, sérieuse… Et l'idée de faire du mal à l'hispanique ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

« San' écoutes… j'ai beaucoup réfléchi… Ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers jours, c'était fabuleux… mais…

-Mais tu m'as baisé et tu en es fière ! Tu t'es bien fichue de moi ! La coupa t elle sans tourner le visage pour lui parler en face.

-Non… San écoutes moi s'il te plait. Je suis contente de l'avoir fais, je suis heureuse de pouvoir le faire avec toi mais je tiens juste à te dire que… Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas avoir une relation sérieuse avec toi ! Bien que tu sois une fille exceptionnelle, je ne suis pas prête à avoir une relation, je… je foire toujours tout. Je ne veux pas foirer avec toi.

-A ce que je sache, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de sortir avec moi ! Dit-elle en se retournant (enfin). En la regardant, Quinn ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. De toute façon, je veux rentrer.

-Ah ouais, Rachel et Kurt te manque ! Dit Quinn en enlevant le gant de toilette pour être en contact avec sa peau.

-Bah l'accueil est mieux à New York…

-Moi j'aime bien faire l'amour avec toi… Dit Quinn avec une voix d'enfant.

-…Moi aussi… Et, je ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse. Je ne veux pas d'exclusivité ! On fait ce qu'on à faire et on s'amuse et puis de ton côté tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux et moi aussi…

-Non San'… Je risque de tomber amoureuse.

-Toi… Quinn Fabray amoureuse d'une fille ! Jamais… De toute façon, je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de toi. Santana lui jeta de la mousse au visage.

-Bon j'ai été assez chelou, je le sais… mais ne rentre pas tout de suite. Demain soir, j'ai une soirée avec ma promo dans un bar huppé. Viens avec nous, j'ai envie de présenter ma meilleure amie et j'ai envie que tu les rencontre. Après, tu pourras rejoindre « tes collocs que tu aimes tant. Dit Quinn en s'essuyant.

-Okay mais à une condition… c'est qu'on arrête de s'embrouiller pour n'importe quoi et je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête de faire l'amour. Vaut mieux le faire maintenant…

-Oui tu as raison, ça va empirer les choses… Après tout, on est meilleure amie. On l'a fait plusieurs fois, c'était bien… mais on est meilleures amies avant tout. Dit-elle, un peu gênée en tendant une serviette la tête tourné pour ne pas voir Santana nue.

-Il y a trop de risques…

-Oui, je ne suis pas lesbienne, San' tu le sais.

-Tu es juste nympho. Conclut Santana.

Prochainement dans Shine Bright like a Diamond, Santana et Quinn iront faire la fête dans le bar le plus branché du Connecticut. Comment va réagir Santana face aux amis de Quinn ? Est-ce que Quinn résistera face à une Santana complètement bourrée ? Et Brittany dans tout ça…. Quittera t elle enfin Sam ? Vous le saurez très très rapidement.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Quinn et Santana toutes pimpantes venaient d'entrer au Koko. Santana portait une courte robe bleu nuit, très moulante, à manche courte. A ses pieds, elle portait les bottes hautes noires, sans talon, en cuir que Quinn lui avait prêté. Ses cheveux longs et lisses étaient sublimes et retombaient parfaitement le long de son dos. Quant à Quinn, elle avait une petite robe en jeans, avec des boutons devant, elle avait déboutonnée les premiers pour laissé paraitre son petit décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés ce qui lui donnait un charme fou. Son maquillage sombre accentué la couleur de ses yeux persans.

Quinn s'installa directement sur la table au centre où ses amis l'attendaient, que des garçons. Santana la suivait sans rien dire. Il y avait ce jeune garçon assez grand, brun, les cheveux en bataille et des lunettes carrée, Quinn lui sauta au cou avec un large sourire. Un autre blond avec une coupe au bol, il paraissait assez coincé, Santana le dévisagea. Il y avait aussi deux autres garçons, un chinois et un noir mais ceux-là paraissaient assez normaux. A peine installées, une fille arriva avec un roux et un plateau de bière en pression. La fille était petite, assez forte, avec des cheveux bouclés et un sourire éclatant. Le roux, était tout maigrichon et grand, il n'était pas très beau. A leur vu, Quinn était encore plus affolée.

« Aaaaaah ! je me demandai où était passé la meilleure de tous ! Maaaaarie ! Je vous présente à tous, ma meilleure amie, ma co-capitaine des pompoms girls ! Santana. Je te présente Marie, ma partenaire de travail, Tom, le rouquin de service, très drôle, c'est notre Chandler Bing à nous. Henry, le beau goss de la bande, le petit blond c'est Harry où le Prince Harry c'est comme tu veux, là c'est Julien et Marc… _on pense qu'ils sont ensembles parce qu'ils sont toujours fourrés tout les deux_. Fini-t-elle par dire tout bas. »

Un peu gênée, Santana salua tout le monde avec un sourire crispé. Elle s'installa aux côtés de Quinn et se demanda qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir en commun avec cette bande de bobos ringards. Elle les regardait se marraient pour des trucs complètement nulles et quand ils se lançaient des pics, ils parlaient toujours de vieux morts connus pour avoir écrit des bouquins inutiles. Elle préférait de loin la compagnie de Kurt et de Rachel, au moins, eux elles pouvaient les critiqués en face sans qu'ils ne fassent de références culturelles. Elle trouvait ce bar ringard, avec ses vieux spots rouges et bleus tout droit sortis d'une vielle série B des années 1990. La musique était dépassée, les autres clients étaient moches et ringards… Elle détestait cet endroit.

Après avoir fini d'une traite la pinte de bière, Quinn, proposa de payer une tourner de shooters à tous et elle demanda à Santana de l'accompagner au bar. En se levant, elle regarda le bel Henry, qui lui avait sauté au cou pour lui dire bonjour et lui lança un regard coquin :

« Arrête de mater ma copine, tu n'es pas son genre… » Santana leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est ce que Quinn, ne savait pas draguer !

- Ta vraiment peur que je te fasse de l'ombre Q ?! Lui dit-elle au bar

- Non… non. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!... Salut ! Deux plateaux de Crazy Frog s'il te plait. S'adressa t elle a la jolie bar made blonde décolorée.

-_Dios Mios ! Même les noms des shooters sont ringards_…. Dit Santana tout bas.

-Bon, tu es prête à boire comme un trou ! Tu as intérêt parce que ce soir ça va être de la bombe ! »

Deux heures plus tard, Santana était complètement ivre, elle se déchainait sur la piste comme une furie avec le chinois et le roux. Quinn la regardait et explosa de rire à la vue des pas de danse de ses camarades de Yale.

« Elle est vraiment canon ! Dit Marc.

-Cherche pas t'es pas son style !

-Je suis sûr c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais essayé un BlackMamba mais une fois qu'elle m'aura gouté, elle ne pourra plus se passer de mes talents. Renchéri t il.

-Oui, comme ton pote Julien…. Je suis sure que vous faites des choses ensembles hein ! Dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-Qu-Quoi ? Mais tu es malade ! Qui coucherait avec son meilleur ami. Dit difficilement Marc.

-Bah moi ! Dit fièrement Quinn en regardant Henry.

-Tu mens ! Interva Marie

-Bah tu vas voir… Elle fit signe à Santana de venir vers leur table.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez couché ensemble ! Dit Marc sans plus attendre.

-Euh… Ouais. Dit-elle en regardant Quinn.

-On est comme ça nous ! Dit Quinn avec un sourire et elle se leva d'un bond pour danser avec les autres.

-Quoi ?! Tête de linotte ! Tu as un problème avec les lesbiennes ? Parce que saches que je sais me défendre ! Pesta Santana sur Henry qui resta bouche bée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Santana était au bar, elle avait repérée la bar made depuis le début. Elles essayaient d'avoir une discussion mais elles ne pouvaient pas à cause des clients qui commandaient ou des jeunes hommes qui accostaient la belle Santana au bar.

« Tu sais quoi ?! On n'arrive pas à parler là… Y'a trop de monde !

-Bah on est dans un bar c'est normal… Dit la blonde décolorée en lui offrant une bière en bouteille.

-Oh merci Sacha…. Euh, je disais donc… donne moi ton numéro de téléphone que l'on se capte.

-Je sais pas si ta petite amie sera d'accord…

-Qui ?!

-La jolie blonde qui nous surveille depuis une heure, celle avec qui tu es venue ! Dit-elle en regardant Quinn assise à la table.

-Quinn ?! Non mais…. Non non t'inquiètes ! C'est ma meilleure amie… Santana se tourna vers Quinn qui détourna son regard. Donne-moi ton numéro !

-Prouve-le !... Embrasse-moi là… devant tout le monde. »

Sans se faire prier, Santana se pencha par-dessus le bar, elle attrapa la nuque de la jolie bar made et lui donna un doux et long baiser. Le visage de Quinn s'illumina tout à coup, elle fit les gros yeux en voyant la scène. Elle se dirigea d'une traite vers Santana toujours pendue aux lèvres de sa nouvelle amie.

« Regarde… ta fiancée arrive. Dit la bar made deux secondes avant que Quinn arrive.

-Hey Q- je te présente…

-C'est bon je la connais déjà Sacha ! Santana je peux te parler deux minutes…

-Okay… Dit elle en regardant la bar made qui lui souriait encore. »

Arrivées aux toilettes, elles s'enfermèrent dans une cabine. Quinn paraissait en colère parce que Santana prenait cette discussion à la légère.

« San'… pourquoi tu flirtes avec tout ce qui bouge !

-Quoi ?! Mais tais-toi c'est toi qui flirtes avec le mec à lunette, l'autre cul serré et même avec Marie.

- N'importe quoi !

-Ah ouais ?! Alors, pourquoi tu leur à dit qu'on couchait ensemble ? Pour les exciter hein ?! Dit Santana avant de se faire capturer les lèvres par celles de Quinn. Santana fut surprise, elle regarda Quinn puis lui donna un deuxième baiser, plus profond.

-Je peux pas… je ne peux pas. Dit Quinn.

-Quoi ?! Dit Santana tout bas en tenant de ses deux mains le joli cou de Quinn.  
-Te voir avec cette fausse blonde là ! Et puis tous les mecs qui te tournent autour…

-Et Henry qui fait que de te mater ! Ca m'a mit hors de moi… Santana termina sa phrase en lui donnant un autre baiser.

-San'… Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas au fond. Je sais que tu aimes encore Brittany…

-Oh Je-je…

-Laisse moi finir… je sais qu'on est meilleure amie MAIS tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point ça m'énerve de te voir avec une autre… même avec Britt' j'peux pas ! Je ne peux pas te laisser avec une autre. C'est plus fort que moi ! Santana se rapprocha plus près de la bouche de Quinn pour lui donner un baiser passionnée.

Le lendemain, Santana et Quinn était à la gare routière, le chauffeur du bus ouvra les soutes et les passagers commencèrent à faire la queue.

« San' tu es sûre de vouloir rentrer ? Tu peux rester tu sais…

-J'ai pleins de choses à faire à New York, chercher un boulot, les castings et tout… tu as Yale, il faut que je trouve un truc à moi. Dit-elle en déposant sa valise dans la soute.

-D'acc… on s'appelle. Dit Quinn les larmes aux yeux. Santana la prit dans les bras.

-Tu plaisantes, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ? On est à peine une heure et demie en bus l'une de l'autre sans parler du train…. Je viendrais te voir les week-ends ou en semaine. Tu viendras aussi me voir. Hein ?! Dit Santana avant de lui déposer un baiser.

-Je t'aime Santana. J'en suis sûre. Ca te fais peut être peur mais pas moi.

-Quinn… je t'aime aussi. Dit-elle avant de monter dans le bus.

Plus tard, à New York, Santana était dans le salon avec ses deux collocs, elle était heureuse et cool. Rachel et Kurt se demandaient qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer à Yale pour qu'elle revienne changée. Santana était sur un nuage, elle chantonnait sous la douche, elle avait même fait un karaoké avec ses collocs sur « girls gone wilds » de Madonna. Kurt les avait filmés et elle s'était donné à fond parce qu'elle avait comme idée de l'envoyé à sa nouvelle petite copine.

_It's so hypnotic (C'est hypnotisant)__  
__The way he pulls on me (la façon dont il m'attire)__  
__It's like the force of gravity (C'est comme la force de gravitation)__  
__Right up under my feet (Juste sous mes pieds)__  
__It's so erotic (C'est tellement érotique)__  
__This feeling can't be beat (Ce sentiment ne peut pas être détruit__)  
__It's coursing through my whole body (Ca se répand dans tous mon corps)__  
__Feel the heat (Je ressens la chaleur)__I got that burnin' hot desi-i-i-re (Ca me fait brûler de désir)__  
__And no one can put out my fi-i-i-re (Et personne ne peut éteindre le feu en moi)__  
__It's coming right down through the wi-i-i-re (Ca vient du bas)__  
__Here it comes (ça viens de là)__  
__When I hear them 808 drums (Quand je les entends sur la 808)__  
__It's got me singing (Ca me fait chanter)_

Quinn sortait de la bibliothèque, ce matin, elle était tellement perturbé par le départ de Santana qu'elle avait oublié son ordinateur portable chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas rester chez elle, tout lui rappelait son hispanique, son lit, son bureau, sa salle de bain… Alors elle s'était enfermée dans cette bibliothèque, dans la salle des ordinateurs, elle avait travaillé toute la journée. Elle avait avançait son travail personnel pour pouvoir peut être rejoindre sa petite amie à New York cette semaine. Elle marchait doucement en direction de sa chambre d'étudiante quand elle reçut un texto avec une pièce jointe de Santana.

**Amor, regarde là stp ce soir sur ton pc ! Comme ça, tu me verras en grand T'aaaaime 3**

**C'est quoi ? Un strip tease ?! Je vais voir ça de suite On se skype dans 10 min ? 3 3**

Elle déposa son sac sur le lit, enleva sa veste, son écharpe et se dirigea vers son bureau pour regarder cette vidéo. Quand… son ordinateur avait disparu. Elle le chercha dans toute la pièce, le lit, le bureau, la salle de bain, le placard… Elle paniqua ! Tous ses cours étaient dedans, toutes ses photos, ses vidéos… la video de leurs ébats avec Santana. « _Putaaain ! Elle va me tuer !_ »

Santana était dans sa chambre, elle envoya un appel skype à Quinn mais en vain. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elles s'étaient bien dit dans dix minutes… Bon avec une marge, un quart d'heure ça allait mais là ça faisait presque une demi-heure. C'était au tour de Kurt de faire la vaisselle, il s'activait quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Il se sécha les mains et se dirigea vers de la porte. Son visage devint pâle et ses yeux étaient tellement ronds qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient tomber. Sa voix était aigue comme à chaque fois qu'il était surpris et il bégaya.

« B-Brittany ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Entre-entre ! Je t'en prie.

-Salut Kurt, désolé d'arriver à l'improviste mais… est ce que Santana est là. J'aimerai lui parler.

-Tu as fais 10 heures de routes pour parler à Santana… toi aussi ! Et bah dis donc, je ne sais pas ce que Santana dit mais ça doit valoir le coup… SANTANA ! »

A la vue de Brittany, Santana ressentie un vertige, son estomac se retourna comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Brittany avait son petit regard coquin et son sourire innocent. Sous les yeux de Kurt, Brittany accourut vers elle pour lui faire un câlin avant de se faire entraîner dans la chambre de Santana. La brune s'installa sur le bord de son lit et Brittany, en face, sur la chaise de bureau.

« Britt qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu as fais tout ce chemin pour me voir.

-Je… je me suis engueulé avec Sam. Il ne comprend rien.

-Oooh et c'était à quel sujet ? Si je peux me permettre.

-Il est chiant. Il pense qu'il rend les filles lesbiennes et il dit que c'est grave… et j'ai beau lui expliquer que ce n'est pas que du sexe que c'est de l'amour. Mais il est borné.

-Tu sais les garçons ont toujours été moins intelligents que les filles et les disputes dans un couple c'est normal. C'est une bonne chose… tu verras c'est pour mieux vous retrouvez après.

-Le truc San… c'est que je ne sais pas si je veux le retrouver… Les rumeurs sur Quinn et toi et l'embrouille avec Sam m'ont fait réaliser que je tiens encore beaucoup à toi et qu'on dit qu'on est toujours meilleures amies mais on ne se comporte plus comme telles… et j'aimais bien nos confidences, quand on dansait, on s'entendait bien et là… je vois que tu t'es bien plus proche de Quinn que moi. Ca m'énerve parce qu'on est sensées être meilleures amies non ?! On doit tout se dire. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être écarter. Santana lui prit les mains car Brittany avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Britt… ne soit pas si triste. Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie… c'est de ma faute, je me suis éloignée de toi parce que j'ai été stupide. Je ne supportai pas de te voir avec la bouche de mérou…

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? On doit tout se dire, c'est comme ça que fonctionne l'amitié. »

Là, Santana repensa à Quinn et de toute façon, elles n'avaient pas l'intention de cacher, il était préférable qu'elle lui annonce maintenant de vive voix, plutôt qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre.

« En parlant de ça… J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

-Oui San'. Santana se racla la gorge.

-Les rumeurs que tu as entendues… C'était vrai. J'ai couchée avec Quinn… »

Ni une, ni deux, Brittany se leva pour quitter la pièce, Santana lui rattrapa le bras et la tourna face à elle.

« Britt, attends…

-Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux sur skype et tu m'as certifié que c'était faux ! Après tout ce que tu me reproches, tu es bien pire que moi… Dit elle la gorge serrée, elle pleurait.

-Ne dis pas ça Britt s'il te plait…

-Et dire que j'ai largué Sam pour te reconquérir. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi. Dégage ! Brittany se détacha de l'emprise de Santana et quitta la chambre et l'appartement en colère.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain Quinn sillonnait les couloirs de l'Université Yale à la recherche de Peter et Julia les responsables de sa résidence étudiante. Elle était retournée à la bibliothèque, au cas où elle avait perdu la tête et qu'elle avait amené et laissé son ordinateur là-bas. A la sortie d'une salle de cours, elle intercepta Julia :

« Julia !

-Salut… Quinn c'est bien ça.

-Oui oui… Dis moi, je pense que quelqu'un est rentré dans ma chambre hier après-midi et il aurait prit mon ordinateur…

-Tu parles d'un voleur… Y'a-t-il eu des preuves d'effractions ? La poignée, la serrure, une fenêtre brisée…

-Je suis au troisième étage donc le coup de la fenêtre je ne pense pas… mais non pas d'effractions. Mais, tu es la seule avec Peter à avoir le double des clés non ?

-Euh… oui on a un passe mais c'est tout. Tu es en train de nous accuser là ?!

-Non non ! Pas du tout ! je voulais savoir c'est tout.

-Quelqu'un serait alors rentré dans ta chambre, n'aurait touché à rien, pas même le frigo ou tes sous-vêtements et aurait piqué ton ordinateur portable… Bon, je pense que tu divagues un peu. Tu as du le laisser trainer quelque part. Regarde dans les objets trouvés de Yale, c'est au troisième étage, salle 31.A. Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai cours. Salut. Dit elle avec un large sourire comme si tout ça ne l'intéressée pas du tout. »

Quinn était encore plus remontée contre Julia, déjà qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas trop, elle faisait du favoritisme. Elle avait distribué les meilleures chambres, plus grandes et mieux placées à sa promotion. Quinn avait jouée de son charme auprès de Peter, plus responsable et honnête, pour avoir une des meilleures chambres et c'était sans doute pour sa que Julia la détestait.

Elle retrouva Marie, son amie, elles s'étaient dirigeaient sans grande conviction, vers le bâtiment A, au troisième étage pour retrouver son ordinateur. Il n'y était pas. Marie, lui avait remontée les idées en lui rappelant qu'elle avait été organisée, qu'elle avait prit soin d'enregistrer toutes ses photos et ses cours sur son disque dur externe. Quinn, se sentait toujours mal, en vrai, ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir perdue quelques uns de ses cours ou de ses photos, ni même son ordinateur, il avait coûté cher mais c'était du matériel tout ça. Son père lui en rachètera un dernier cri, parce qu'il avait perdu tout contact avec Quinn depuis le divorce et qu'il voulait encore faire parti de sa vie. Le problème c'était la sextape, comment réagira le doyen de Yale, si elle circulait à Yale, ou encore, Santana si elle apprenait qu'elle avait été filmé à son insu, comment réagira Santana quand Britt la verra…

Elle préférait se dire que de toute façon, celui qui lui avait volé son ordinateur, ne regarderait pas ce qu'il y aura à l'intérieur, il effacera tout pour le revendre… _Mais qu'est ce que je dis, on est à Yale, on est tous en compétition, celui qui a mon ordinateur, va scruter tous mes documents, un par un, prendre tout mes cours, mes notes mes essais et si il trouve ma vidéo, il va s'en servir pour m'anéantir… et Santana va me tuer !_

Santana était dans sa chambre, elle regardait des vidéos clips sur youtube quand son téléphone sonna, elle fut surprise que Blaine l'appelle. Elle n'avait gardé aucuns contacts avec lui depuis, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il voulait.

« Blaine, je te préviens, si c'est pour me demander des infos sur les relations de Kurt, je ne te dirai rien du tout.

-Qu-quoi ? Salut Santana, non je ne t'appelle pas pour parler de Kurt… bien que j'espère qu'il soit célibataire mais bon je ne suis plus amoureux de lui, enfin je crois… bref, je t'appelle pour… te parler du projet du Glee Club. Afin, de faire remettre ensemble Emma et Will, on a décidait qu'il fallait remettre ensemble Finn et Rachel comme ça plus de malentendus. Et comme je sais que tu as sublimement fait rompre Rachel et Brody, j'aimerai que tu nous aides.

-Hein ?! Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que j'embrasse Will pour mettre les compteurs à zéro… jamais de la vie, Sue Sylverster à raison, il a une chevelure de mouton et un menton dégueulasse et je te préviens j'tape pas dans les vieux contrairement à Finn.

-Non… pas ça. Ecoutes, on prévoit de faire le bal de promo la semaine prochaine, j'aimerai que vous soyez là tous les membres, anciens comme nouveaux pour chanter des chansons d'amour … et de toutes façons à chaque fois que Rachel et Finn chante sur scène, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se bécoter !

-Bien dit ! Ce sera facile.

-Et quand Will verra ça, il n'en voudra plus à Finn et Emma pourra retomber dans ses bras !

-Okay… et donc

-Tu es invité au bal de promo, avec Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Mike… Et comme invités spéciaux c'est gratuit pour vous !

-Je veux une table réservée ! Okay !

-Oui Santana si tu veux… »

Elle raccrocha et s'affala sur son lit. Elle sentait comme une boule se former dans son ventre. Elle était nerveuse parce qu'elle devait aller au bal pour le Glee club, sa cavalière serait Quinn et elle se retrouvera face à Brittany. Ca lui rappellerait des souvenirs comme le dernier bal sur le thème des dinosaures, quand elle y était fièrement allé avec Brittany main dans la main, elles avaient chantées, dansées, rient… Elle espérait que Britt viendrait aux bras de Sam comme ça elle culpabiliserait moins. Et au contraire, elle se sentira supérieur à Sam, parce que si elle avait bien comprit, Brittany n'était pas si amoureuse de Sam que ça et à choisir elle l'aurait préférée. Enfin, avant qu'elle apprenne sa relation sexuelle avec Quinn. _De toutes façons, je sors avec Quinn maintenant, que ça plaise ou non… j'ai fais mon choix… enfin, je n'avais pas trop le choix… si j'avais su que Brittany m'aimait encore, je l'aurai peut être pas fait. Mais ce qui est fait est fait…._

Quinn était de retour chez elle, dans sa chambre d'étudiant, elle lisait un livre pour les cours quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva pour ouvrir, c'était Peter. Il était petit, un peu rond, blond avec des petits yeux bleus. Il était très réservé, elle lui fit signe de rentrer et hésita avant de faire un seul pas à l'intérieur. Elle poussa sa veste et son écharpe qu'elle avait laissées sur son lit pour lui faire une place. Il lui tendu un sac en s'essayant, elle l'ouvrit et aperçu son McBook Pro :

« Aaaah comment tu l'as trouvé !?

-Bah… c'est les deuxièmes années qui l'avaient… c'est bientôt la fin de l'année et tu es en route pour être major de ta promo… c'est une sorte de bizutage.

-Hein ?! Mais il voulait faire quoi avec ?

-Le pirater, modifier tes cours, effacer certaines notes…

-Ils n'ont pas le droit !

-C'est un bizutage, on est tous passé par là… enfin les meilleures. Vois-le comme un honneur…

-Oui bah tu m'excuseras mais ça m'a plus fais stressé qu'autre chose. Comment ils l'ont eu ? C'est qui qui est derrière tout ça ?

-Julia s'est introduit dans ta chambre hier, ne lui en veut pas, on me l'avait fait à moi aussi. Julia est jalouse parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu ce privilège, la règle dit qu'on doit le déposer sans que tu ne t'en rends compte mais Julia ne voulait pas te le rendre. J'ai du lui piquer ce matin.

-Elle voulait que je foire mes exams…

-Oui, je pense… je te rends ton ordi mais si tu pouvais éviter de d'ébruité tout ça… Déjà que Julia ne m'apprécie pas trop, si elle apprend que je t'ai tout raconté et que je t'au rendu ton ordi…

-Oui, je comprends moi, aussi elle ne m'apprécie pas tant que ça… merci Peter !

La boule au ventre que Quinn avait depuis qu'elle pensait avoir perdu son ordinateur disparue enfin, elle se sentait tellement mieux. Elle n'était pas inquiète à propos de ce que lui avait dit Peter car chaque soir, elle enregistrait soigneusement ses cours sur son disque dur externe et sur i-Cloud. Elle envoya quand même un sms à Marie qui s'était inquiété pour elle, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait retrouvé son ordinateur dans « les objets trouvés de sa résidence ». Elle pouvait enfin regarder cette vidéo de Santana et surtout elle pouvait enfin parler sur skype avec elle.

Elle s'installa sur son lit, l'ordinateur ouvert quand elle reçut un message Facebook de Marie :

Marie DeLavigne : Quinn ?

Quinn Fabray : Oui mon chat !

Marie DeLavigne : T'es allé sur la page des étudiants de Yale ?! :o

Quinn Fabray : … J'ai que ça à faire ! Déjà que je ne les supporte pas…

Marie DeLavigne : Ca parle de toi…

En lisant c'est 4 mots, Quinn, eu la nausée, elle avait envie de vomir, elle se sentait mal, des sueurs sur le front et du mal à respirer « _Quoiiiii_ !»

Marie DeLavigne : la-page-officielle-des-é /s1

Jte préviens ça va faire mal !

Quinn, cliqua sur le lien mais elle ferma les yeux. Elle vit sa photo d'étudiante apparaître sur un article avec « Quinn Fabray ou GOUINE Fabray ! Sa première sextape ! ». A la vu du titre de l'article, les larmes gisaient le long de ses joues, il y avait un lien youtube de sa vidéo avec Santana. Elle ne la regarda pas mais s'attardait sur les commentaires des étudiants. « Jules Darwin : Hummm, elle cache bien son jeu ! » « Patty Julliard : Je suis choquée, on ne dirait pas comme ça… elle sait s'y prendre… » « Jamie James Franco : Elle est dans mon amphi de litté US, si j'avais su, je lui aurai présenté des copines… » « Tom'S SuperC : Cocquines… » « Fundation LGBT of Yale : TOUS EGAUX ! VIVE LE MARIAGE POUR TOUS ! » « Jessie Franck : La chaudasse » « Luc HK : Sa pote est pas mal non plus… »

Quinn referma son ordinateur, elle regarda son téléphone, elle avait reçu des dizaines de messages de ses amis de cours mais aussi de numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle paniqua, elle se mit à la fenêtre et alluma une cigarette quand en bas de son immeuble, une bande de garçon l'aperçut :

« Regardez ! Elle habite ici ! C'est elle… Quinn ! oooh la gouine, tu en as d'autres des vidéos comme ça ! »

Elle referma la fenêtre, prit quelques affaires dont son ordi, enfila son bonnet et sa veste pour quitter cette chambre. Sur le campus, elle marchait très vite, elle regardait ses pieds, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la reconnaisse. Arrivée devant la porte 311, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Marie qui tenta de la réconforter comme elle pouvait. Quinn avait peur des représailles, de se faire virer à cause de la diffusion de la vidéo, de se faire insulter par ses camarades et de la réaction de Santana surtout. Quand Santana saura que Quinn les avait filmés, elle lui collera une gifle mais quand elle apprendra que la vidéo est sur Youtube et qu'en une heure, elle a dépassé les 5 000 vues… Elle la tuera ça c'est sur !

Le lendemain Quinn avait reçu une convocation par email chez le doyen de la fac de Yale en personne. Elle avait aussi reçu des invitations à des clubs et associations gays et lesbiens de l'université. Le doyen la fit s'asseoir et lui expliqua l'objet de sa convocation, la parution de cette vidéo à caractère sexuelle. Il lui passa un savon sur les répercutions de cette publication, la réputation de Yale salie, la carrière de Quinn fichue et les enjeux politiques. Yale étant une fac républicaine et cette vidéo ouvrait le débat sur les républicains et le mariage gay. Elle assura au doyen qu'elle y était pour rien dans la publication de cette vidéo, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait mise sur youtube. Il n'y avait pas eu de suspensions mais un avertissement. Il lui expliqua gentiment qu'elle devait se montrer forte face aux provocations des autres étudiants, qu'il allait tout faire pour que cette vidéo soit supprimé des sites de partage et lui assura que cet incident sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir. Que tout le monde allait passer à autre chose d'ici peu de temps.

Après sa visite chez le doyen, elle retourna en cours plus forte et plus courageuse. Elle n'avait plus peur d'affronter toutes ses moqueries. Et Quinn l'effrontée n'hésita pas à remballer les attaques de Julie Sander et Matthieu Grevain d'une parole violente et suffisante.

Santana était dans le salon avec Rachel, elle lui racontait les drôles de coups de fil qu'elle avait reçue toute cette journée. Apparemment, plusieurs réalisateurs de films indépendants étaient intéressés par elle. Santana ne comprenait rien car elle s'était seulement présentée à un seul casting pour la pub d'une mutuelle étudiant. Et en plus, elle avait reçu sur son compte Facebook des dizaines d'invitations à des festivals et des salons érotiques. Rachel n'était pas du tout surprise, c'était habituel dans le milieu New Yorkais, tout le monde se connaissait, si elle avait un physique sexy, il était probable qu'on les repérer pour travailler dans l'érotisme et la sensualité. Elle lui certifia que ce n'était pas choquant ici et que Tarantino dégotté ses plus belles actrices dans des bars de strip tease. Santana lui expliqua alors qu'elle ne voulait pas travailler dans ce milieu là parce qu'elle voulait une carrière sérieuse, qu'elle était assez fiché comme ça : une sexe tape avec Brittany circulait déjà et quand on tapait son nom sur le moteur de recherche, « lesbienne » était le mot qui ressortait en premier. Rachel avait alors remarqué que cela contrariée fortement Santana qui se comportait bizarrement, elle était dans sa bulle. Rachel la prise dans ses bras pour la réconforté croyant que c'était à cause de ces invitations étranges. Mais ce que Rachel ne savait pas ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'elle allait mal mais parce que Brittany lui avait dit des choses qui l'avait fait réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal et elle lui en fera encore plus quand elle sera au courant pour sa nouvelle petite amie… Cela la refroidit, elle devait voir Quinn ce soir et elle été gêné parce que Brittany lui avait dit qu'elle avait songé à la reconquérir. Si rien ne c'était passé avec Quinn peut être avec qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui elle serait de nouveau avec Brittany… Ou toujours célibataire vu que les rumeurs sur Quinn et elles n'auraient jamais circulées et Sam n'aurait jamais dit des choses vexantes sur ses ex devenues lesbiennes.

Santana s'apprêta pour son rendez vous, elle avait une robe courte et noir à voile transparent et les bottes en cuir noir de Quinn. Ses cheveux longs étaient légèrement ondulés sur les pointes et son habituel rouge à lèvre la rendait toujours plus belle. Quand elle enfila son trench beige Rachel entra dans la chambre pour la complimenter sur sa tenue et lui demanda où est ce qu'elle allait comme ça.

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa nouvelle relation avec Quinn, elle lui avoua seulement que ce soir elle irait manger avec elle et qu'elle dormirait probablement ici. Rachel sourit à l'idée de revoir sa meilleure amie/ennemie mais elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que celle-ci sortait avec sa colloc'.

Le soir venu, devant l'entrée d'une pizzeria dans le quartier de Little Scilly, Santana attendait sa dulcinée. Quinn gara sa Mini Cooper rouge au coin de la rue et rejoignit sa petite amie avec un large sourire. Santana la détailla entièrement, son perfecto noir, son foulard en soie bleue et doré, sa mini jupe en jeans et ses bottes noires. Elle s'attarda sur les cheveux mi-longs parfaitement lisse, elle trouvait qu'ils avaient rapidement poussés, elle se rappela de son premier carré qu'elle avait fait à New York, il y a déjà deux ans. Elle regardait son petit nez et ses petites lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle avait passionnément embrassées. Quinn affichait un large sourire communicatif, Santana s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un doux baiser furtif et s'écarta. Quinn qui tenait toujours sa taille n'était pas contente, elle l'entraina vers elle et lui donna un long baiser plus profond. Main dans la main, elles rentrèrent dans le restaurant, comme un couple, elles s'installèrent l'une en face de l'autre et se donnaient les mains. Comme les couples si amoureux qu'ils avaient toujours besoin d'être en contact physique. Elles avaient commandé du vin rouge et un plat de ravioles gratinés chacune.

« Ca va toi ?! Tu n'as pas l'air bien mon cœur… Je ne t'ai pas manqué ? Dit Quinn en lui pinçant la joue droite avec sa main.

-Sisi beaucoup… c'est juste que j'ai reçu des appels de mecs bizarres qui me proposent de faire des photos et des vidéos topless. Le truc le plus drôle c'est que Berry me dit que c'est normal à New York…

-Ah ouais… Quinn faisait les gros yeux, la sextape avait elle circulé jusque ici ?

-Ouais… et sinon j'ai parlé de nous à Brittany… Santana voulait lui prouvait en lui disant ça qu'elle prenait leur relation au sérieux.

-Ah… Tu lui as dit quoi et elle t'a dit quoi ?! Dit Quinn en buvant une gorgée de vin.

-Bah… je lui ai dit que les rumeurs étaient vraies, tu vois, vu qu'on n'a pas l'intention de se cacher, je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. On est ses meilleures amies et je pense que c'était mieux que je lui annonce.

-Tu as bien fais, mon cœur. Elle a hurlé ? Pleuré ? dit quelque chose ?

-Elle m'a fait une petite scène parce que sur Skype parce qu'on lui avait juré que c'était faux tout ça… Santana s'abstenait de lui dire tout ce que Britt lui avait balancé à la gueule et surtout qu'elle avait dans la tête l'idée de la reconquérir.

-Du Brittany tout craché… »

Les plats arrivèrent très bien dressés, les deux jeunes femmes commençaient à manger mais Quinn n'arrivait pas à avaler, son estomac était noué. Il fallait qu'elle vide son sac, après tout Santana avait été honnête, elle aurait pu lui cacher que Brittany lui avait fait une scène. Et si Brittany voyait la vidéo, elle rapportera tout à Santana qui pourrait lui en vouloir de rien lui avoir dit.

« San'… j'ai un truc à t'avouer… Dit-elle entre deux gorgées de vin.

-Que tu es alcoolique ? Je le savais déjà, tu as déjà bu deux verres de vin… Je conduis pour le retour, mon cœur.

-ça me touche que tu m'appelles « mon cœur »… Promets-moi que tu ne te mettras pas en colère, bébé ?

-Euh… d'accord. Répondu t elle septique.

-Les propositions indécentes que tu as eu, c'est de ma faute. Je nous ai filmé pendant qu'on faisait l'amour, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai fais ça, j'ai été stupide, je le sais, sur le coup je voulais garder un souvenir… Et, j'ai regretté le soir même ! Je me suis fais volé mon ordi et… la vidéo à été publié sur Facebook, sur Youtube et sur le forum des étudiants de Yale. Je pense que ça a du faire le tour de New York. Ton nom à du sortir grâce aux photos sur facebook… Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé San'… je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

Santana sur le coup ne dit rien, elle encaissé tout ce que Quinn lui avait raconté d'une traite. Quinn lui tenait fermement les deux mains et la regardait dans les yeux. Santana pouvait le regard de sa blonde se remplir de larmes. Elle voyait à quel point elle était sincère.

-J'ai déjà une sextape qui tourne sur le net, Britt l'avait mise pour m'aider à faire carrière dans le show biz. J'ai aussi une réputation de lesbienne sur la toile. Une de plus, une de moins… Je m'en fou Q mais tu aurais pu au moins me dire qu'on été filmé… C'était quand ?

- Quand je t'ai… Quand tu as fait… Enfin après avoir été sur Skype avec Brittany… J'étais en colère…

-Mon Dieu ! C'est normal que tout le monde veuille que je joue dans des films pornos, j'ai carrément eu l'orgasme du siècle… filmé ?! Putain ! J'espère que mon Abuela ne verra jamais cette vidéo.

- Elle ne risque pas. Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'aller mater des pornos ! Enfin, je ne pense pas… Tu me pardonnes ?

-Oui… mais à une condition… Blaine m'a appelé pour nous inviter au bal de promo… Promets moi que tu ne mettras pas ton perfecto, plus gouine tu meurs !

-Oui, il m'a appelé aussi, je pensai lui emprunter un de ses costumes courts et un nœud papillons…

-Je je préviens si tu t'habilles comme ça, je ne serai pas ta cavalière ! Je te préviens. Finit par dire Santana avant de l'embrasser. »

Les filles étaient sorties du restaurant, Santana conduisait la voiture de Quinn. Elle se gara sur le parking de l'immeuble et à peine entraient dans l'ascenseur que Quinn se rua sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, la colla sur les murs de l'ascenseur passa la main sous la robe de Santana. Les filles riaient très fort mais quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta, Santana lui dit d'arrêter, en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Arrivées dans l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds, à peine entrées dans la chambre, Santana plaqua sur son lit Quinn pour lui faire l'amour sauvagement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le lendemain Santana s'était réveillé en premier, elle avait préparé un petit déjeuner et été même sortie acheter une rose blanche et des croissants pour sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle avait déposé le plateau sur son bureau et s'était glissé sous la couette en attendant que Quinn se réveille. Quinn était nue, le drap rouge recouvré sa poitrine à moitié, Santana appréciée la vue. Elle lui caressa la joue dorée et les cheveux ébouriffés par leurs ébats. Quand Quinn ouvra les yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Santana se leva et amena le petit déjeuner au lit. Les filles s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Quinn la remercia pour toutes ses petites attentions qu'elle appréciait. Les filles restèrent enfermées dans cette chambre encore une heure.

Rachel revenait de Central Park où elle avait fait son jogging matinal, elle s'installa dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Elle avait hésité à rentrer dans la chambre de Santana pour saluer Quinn Fabray, une ancienne camarade qu'elle admirait et appréciait depuis deux ans. Mais quelque chose la retint, et si les rumeurs été vraies, si elle les retrouvait dans une position délicate. Après quelques minutes, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain visiblement occupée. Elle retourna alors dans le salon, elle alluma la télévision quand Santana arriva à son tour. Rachel la contempla, son sourire radieux, ses cheveux mouillés, son jeans brut levis lui allait si bien et sa chemise à carreau violette ouverte sur son décolleté lui donné un air décontracté et sexy à la fois.

« Santana, je tiens à te dire que je suis jalouse, tout te va à ravir, tu peux t'habiller n'importe comment tu es toujours sexy…

-Merci Rach', je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais aujourd'hui rien ne peut m'atteindre… je suis tellement heureuse…

-Tu es au courant pour le bal, tu vas revoir Brittany… Je comprends… Moi aussi, je m'entretiens pour revoir Finn, j'espère qu'il n'est pas passé à autre chose et j'espère encore lui plaire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne pensai pas te dire ça un jour mais Rachel tu t'embellis de jour en jour…

-Oh oh oh ! Tu vas te calmer Berry ! Tu te sens obligé de toujours passé derrière moi ou quoi ?! » Intervenu Quinn, sorti de la chambre avec seulement un drap pour la couvrir. Rachel la regarda d'un air surprit. _Que faisait-elle nue dans la chambre de Santana ?!_

Quinn affichait un sourire radieux, elle salua Rachel et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, volant au passage le tour de Rachel. Santana s'installa aux côtés de Rachel, feuilleta un des multiples magazines sur la table basse, leva son regard vers celui de Rachel et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour engager une conversation. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire heureusement pour elle, Rachel la coupa.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier… Tu fais ce que tu veux Santana, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le répéterai pas.

-On n'a pas l'intention de se cacher, on ira au bal ensemble que sa plaise à personne, on s'en fou…

-Aaaah quand même… C'est du sérieux alors ?

-Je crois bien… ça fait bizarre, je sais à moi aussi, je n'arrive pas encore à y croire mais… je suis vraiment à bien avec elle. Elle est ce qu'il me fallait.

-Et… Brittany. Hésita Rachel à dire.

-Elle est au courant… elle à rien à dire, c'est la première à être allé voir ailleurs.

-Santana ! Tu viens me frotter le dos ! » Quinn hurlait depuis la salle de bain

Santana lança un regard à Rachel qui souriait et se leva en direction de la salle de bain.

La semaine été rapidement passé, ce jeudi après-midi, Rachel, Kurt, Santana était dans la voiture de Quinn, en direction de l'Ohio. Le temps était parfait, la voiture décapotée, la playlist que Kurt leur avait cocoté les faisait débattre sur l'actualité musical, Nicki Minaj faisait elle peur à Beyonce ? Santana était devant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de regarder sa blonde au volant toutes les minutes. Quinn lui demanda d'arrêta, ça la perturbait pour conduire. Kurt et Rachel n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder quand la main de Quinn venait se posait sur la cuisse de Santana, il ne fallait pas le cacher, ils trouvaient ce nouveau couple très étrange.

Au lycée, les deux filles, se battaient tout le temps, elles se donnaient des gifles, se lançaient des pics et se piquer les petits copains. Santana l'avait traité de « Pute » et l'avait violement poussé contre les casiers, quand elle apprit qu'elle avait couché avec son petit ami de l'époque, Puck. Quinn l'avait giflé quand elle su que Finn avait donné sa première fois à sa meilleure amie. Elles s'étaient battues pour le titre de capitaine des cheerios, pour avoir des solos et pour le titre de Reine de la promo. Les filles avaient un passé tumultueux au lycée McKinley, c'était des meilleures amies, des rivales, les co-capitaines des pompoms girls… Tout sauf des amoureuses et là, elles comptaient arrivées, un an plus tard, main dans la main.

Quinn déposa Kurt et Rachel en premier chez les pères de Rachel parce qu'elle voulait se rafraichir dans l'espoir de croiser Finn en déposant son meilleur ami. Quinn déposa ensuite Santana chez elle, elle salua la mère de Santana heureuse de revoir sa fille rentrer, elle l'embrassa avant de démarrer sa voiture. Quinn ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle tout de suite, sa mère travaillait depuis le divorce et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans cette immense maison. Elle roula en direction de McKinley, elle se gara sur le parking et se dirigea vers le stade pour voir les cheerios.

A la vue de cette petite blonde aux ray bans aviator et à sa robe jaune pastel, Sue Sylvester siffla une pause. Elle se précipita alors vers Quinn avec un large sourire. Elle la prise dans ses bras :

« Aaaah ma petite Gouine Fabray, tu m'as manqué ! Génial, la vidéo au passage !

-Euh… Merci Coach, vous aussi, vous m'avait manqué. Dit-elle complètement gênée.

Kitty et Becky arrivèrent avec un large sourire, visiblement heureuse de la revoir, elle les salua et s'avança vers le reste des cheerios. A sa grande stupeur, elle vit Blaine au milieu de toutes ces filles, elle le prit dans ses bras, les autres cheerleaders la saluèrent. Toutes sauf Brittany qui la regardait mauvais sans bouger depuis quelques minutes. Devant tout le monde, Brittany refusa les bras grands ouverts de Quinn et s'en alla vers le gymnase. Quinn gênait questionna les cheerios sur leur championnat pour changer de sujet.

Quand l'entrainement reprit sans Brittany, Quinn se dirigea vers le gymnase pour la retrouver et discuter. Elle entra dans les vestiaires où sa meilleure amie rangeait ses affaires. Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'installa sur le banc en face.

« Brittany… Ne sois pas mauvaise, s'il te plait. Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que je sors officiellement avec Santana que tu es dans cet état…

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Quinn !

- Mais arrête ! Tu sors avec Sam depuis plusieurs mois et tu as même organisé un mariage avec lui.

-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi ?! Tu n'es qu'une folle, une allumeuse, une garce ! Tu es tellement dingue que tu as voulu coucher avec Santana parce que tu es en perpétuel recherche de nouvelle expérience pour oublier à quel point ta vie est minable ! Santana a un cœur, une âme, des sentiments… Toi, tu es autodestructrice, tu joues avec les gens, avec les sentiments ! Tu l'a film, tu mets la vidéo sur le net pour détruire toutes tes chances à Yale mais tu détruis celle de Santana par la même occasion. Tu ne vois pas à quel point elle est fragile ! Ca me tue de te voir lui faire du MAL !

-TAIS TOIIIIII ! Tu ne me connais pas okay ! J'ai changé ! Je suis amoureuse de Santana et elle aussi, maintenant si tu n'as pas su la garder et que tu as le démon ! C'est ton problème ! C'est trop tard maintenant, on est bien ensemble alors va pas tout gâcher ! Tu l'as trop fais souffrir et tu n'as pas su l'aimer convenablement… Comme elle le dit dans la vidéo, elle ne t'aime plus ! C'est terminé vous deux ! Fini t elle par dire avec un large sourire. »

Le soir même, tous les membres du Glee club était au Breastix pour assurer la répartition du concert, Mercedes était au centre de la table, tout le monde était autour d'elle, ils l'écoutaient raconter sa vie à Los Angeles, la préparation de son album et de son clip. Mike était un de ses danseurs, elle leur avait seulement présenté, il n'avait pas eu besoin de passer d'audition, sa prestation à Incroyable Talent l'avait fait connaitre. Il raconta à ses amis qu'il allait participer à la prochaine saison de « Shall you can dance » et proposa à Brittany de passer l'audition à la fin de ses exams. Tina évitait Mike du regard et quand il discutait, elle jouait avec son téléphone. Elle vivait mal leur rupture, elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui.  
Ce soir, le chant été à l'honneur au Breastix, Rachel et Blaine chantait « Chasing Pavements » d'Adèle, sur une mini scène improvisé pour l'occasion.

_I've made up my mind (J'ai decide)__  
__don't need to think it over (Que je n'avais pas besoin d'y reflechir)__  
__if I'm wrong I am right (Si j'ai tort, j'ai raison)__  
__don't need to look no further (Pas besoin de regarder plus loin)__  
__this ain't lust I know this is love (Ce n'est pas du desir, je sais que c'est de l'amour)__  
__but if I tell the world (Mais si je dis au monde)__I'll never say enough (Je ne dirai jamais assez)__  
__cos it was not said to you__ (__Car on ne te l'a pas dit)__  
__and that's exactly what I need to do (Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai besoin de faire)__  
__if I__end__up with you __ (__Si je termine avec toi)_

Santana était en face de la scène assise, elle regardait sa colloc' chantait, elle écouta attentivement les paroles et la chanson l'emmena ailleurs. Elle repensa à sa vie, ses amours, ses choix, Brittany et Quinn… Elle regarda cette dernière qui ne portait aucune attention à Rachel, bien trop occupé à discuter avec Kitty et Puck.

_should I give up__ (Devrais-je abandoner)_

_or should I just keep chasing pavements__ (Ou devrais-je juste continuer à poursuivre les trottoirs)_

_even if it leads no where,__ (Meme si ça ne mène nulle part?)_

_or would it be a waste__ (Ou serait-ce un gaspillage)_

_even if I knew my place should i leave it there.__(__Meme si je connaissais mon role, devrais-je le laisser là?)_

_should I give up__ (Devrais-je abandoner)_

_or should I just keep chasing pavements__ (Ou devrais-je juste continuer à poursuivre les trottoirs)_

_even if it leads nowhere (__Meme si ça ne mène nulle part?)_

Sur ces paroles, son regard se remplit de larmes et se dirigea naturellement sur le côté gauche pour croiser ceux de Brittany. Cette dernière la regardait avec amertume, comme si elle été déçue et regrettait la tournure de sa relation. Les derniers mots que Brittany lui avait craché était « Dégage, je ne veux avoir affaire à toi ! ». Ces simples mots lui avaient fendus le cœur, Santana était désolé d'avoir fait du mal à la seule personne qui lui importait, elles avaient toutes les deux maladroitement agies. Santana savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais du la quitté sans raison alors qu'elles s'aimaient encore, Brittany savait qu'elle aurait du insister pour la reconquérir et refuser les avances de Sam.

Les deux filles se regardèrent jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, elles ne voulaient pas baisser le regard, elles ne voulaient pas faiblir, elles ne voulaient pas montrer des signes de résignation, elles voulaient prouver qu'elles ne regrettaient rien.

Après les applaudissements, tout le monde se dirigea vers le buffet, en prenant une assiette, Santana frôla la main de Brittany. Elle avait ressentie des frissons et c'était rendue compte que le contact avec la peau de Brittany lui manquait terriblement.

Quinn arriva et la tenu par la taille et attendait de se faire servir par sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle était tellement fière de s'afficher avec Santana devant tout le monde, elles n'avaient pas eu de réflexions, bien au contraire. Mercedes les avait félicité même si elle avait dit que c'était le couple improbable, Mike était content pour Quinn et Puck était très content.

En voulant cherchait des verres, Santana se retrouva face à Brittany, elle ouvra la bouche pour lui parler mais Sam s'interposa :

« Tu es sourde ou quoi ?! Elle ne veut plus te parler… Alors lâche là ! »

Santana sentait Snixx monter en elle, elle voulait riposter plus fort mais elle regarda Brittany, son regard était vide, comme si rien ne la touchait et qu'elle était d'accord avec Sam. Santana se tut, prit les verres et retourna s'asseoir aux cotés des autres et de Quinn bien sur.

Le lendemain soir, le gymnase était magnifiquement décoré avec des banderoles, des perles, des bandes de tissus à l'effigie vénitienne, le tout en noir et rose. Le thème était « bal masqué », tout le monde portait un petit masque pour habillé le regard, tout le monde était beau, classe, la soirée s'annonçait bien.

Finn arriva avec Kurt, ils attendaient devant la porte Rachel, Mercedes, Tina et Blaine qui devaient venir ensemble. Mike et Puck arrivèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent sur la longue table réservée aux membres du Glee club. Sam et Brittany passèrent la porte d'entrée en même temps que Quinn et Santana splendides. Un léger malaise s'était installé mais Sam, galant, laissa entrer en premier le nouveau couple. Les filles rejoignaient la table, elles s'installèrent entre Mercedes et Rachel. Sam et Brittany saluèrent le groupe et ils se mirent à l'opposé des filles pour ne pas avoir à les voir, ni à leur parler durant cette soirée.

Tout le monde était là, la soirée battait son plein, Artie, Puck, Blaine, Sam et Ryder ouvrèrent le bal en chantant Mirrors, de Justin Timberlake. Les filles étaient comme des folles, toutes devant la scène à admirer les garçons à faire les groupies. Toutes sauf Santana et Quinn qui était restées à la table pour se bécoter. Santana et Mercedes chantaient Read All About It Part III, d'Emili Sandé. Quinn ne quitta pas des yeux la scène, elle siroté son ponch alcoolisé par ses soins. Elle admirait Santana qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, elle aussi. Rien, ne pouvait les toucher à se moment-là, tout était parfait. A la fin de la chanson, une pause s'imposa, un Dj passa quelques chansons pour faire danser les autres et les mêmes du Glee club. Quinn accourut vers Santana et l'embrassa passionnément devant tout le monde. Elles retournèrent s'asseoir pour discuter avec Rachel et Mercedes et puis regarder les autres danser sur la dernière chanson de Calvin Harris. Quand, tout à coup, les lumières du gymnase s'éteignirent, la musique s'arrêta, tout le monde hua d'incompréhension. Les filles toujours assises à leur table se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Les veilleuses du gymnase s'allumèrent mais on ne voyait toujours rien. Les étudiants de McKinley huait toujours quand trois coups de pistolet retentir et tout le monde se calma. Plus personne ne bougea dans le noir, le cœur de Quinn s'arrêta de battre, elle était pétrifiée. Tout le monde hurla et les gens se bousculèrent.

Santana attrapa la main de Quinn, instinctivement dans le noir, elle savait où elle se trouvait.

« Quinn ! Ca va ?! Mets-toi sous la table !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ! San, bébé ? Tu vas bien. Santana la prise dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-Si c'est une animation de la soirée ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! je viens de craquer ma robe en me faufilant sous cette table. Hurla Rachel

-PAN PAN PAN ! » Trois autres tirs de pistolet avant que les lumières reviennent se qui éblouissait tous les gens du gymnase.

Tout le monde hurlait, courrait dans tous les sens. Finn cherchait Rachel à travers cette foule en délire. Santana tenait fermement Quinn, elles étaient sous la table quand Rachel sorti pour rejoindre Finn et lui tomber dans les bras. Santana leva le regard vers Quinn qui était en larme et complètement crispée sur le sol. Elle l'embrassa et la réconforta :

« Bébé, ne t'inquiète pas on va s'en sortir okay… Quinn acquiesça de la tête elle ne pouvait pas parler.

-Rachel ! Ca va ! Dit Finn en se faufilant avec Rachel sous la table et les filles.

-Oh Finn… j'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive un truc. Dit-elle en larme

-N'aies pas peur… je suis là ! Mercedes, Santana, Quinn ça va ?!

-On va sortir du gymnase, passé par les vestiaires et se cacher dans la salle du Glee club. Là bas, on sera en sécurité. Intervint Puck qui passa sa tête sous la table »

Les filles acquiescèrent, elles se levèrent doucement, Finn tendu sa main pour Rachel, Puck prit celle de Mercedes et ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la sortie de secours. Quinn ne voulait pas bouger, elle avait trop peur. Santana la regarda dans les yeux « Avec moi tu ne crains rien ! Je vais te protéger » lui chuchota t elle à l'oreille. C'est main dans la main, qu'elles s'en allèrent en bousculant quelques élèves qui courraient dans tous les sens.

* * *

HA HA !

La suite, cette semaine normalement.

Enjoy it !

ET merci encore pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir.


	12. Chapter 12

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews c'est super touchant que vous preniez le temps de m'en laisser.  
Concernant les anti Quintana, j'aimais pas ce couple mais comme Ryan Murphy les a fait coucher ensemble et qu'il a fait de la merde avec Brittana j'ai juste voulu surfer sur cette vague.  
Cookie or BN : euh... que dire... Ta review m'a laissé perplexe, tu m'as embrouillé l'esprit mdr moi-même qui connait les sentiments de Quinn pcq je les ai inventés, je ne savais plus où j'en étais^^ Alors, pour t'éclairer, Santana aimait profondément Brittany jusqu'à ce que Quinn lui fasse réaliser qu'elle pouvait passer à autre chose et aimer une autre personne. Quinn aimait s'amuser avec Santana mais elle s'est prise à son propre jeu, elle acceptait que Brittany soit toujours dans le coeur de S mais maintenant que ses sentiments ont grandi, elle veut Santana pour elle toute seule. Et Santana bah... vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres.

Concernant ce chapitre, il est court parce que j'avais commencé à l'écrire mais je ne peux pas le finir, j habite Londres et mes amies viennent me rendre visite et il faut que je joues les guides touristiques toute la semaine prochaine (voilà, je vous racontre ma vie).

Je vous l'envoi avant la diffusion de l'épisode pour ne pas vous embrouillez l'esprit. Sinon je pense être devin (bref vous comprendrez demain)

Enjoy It

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Arrivée devant la salle en pleure Rachel et Mercedes cherchait leur téléphone pour appeler la police, Santana était à genoux réconfortant Quinn assise en face d'elle. Quand elle tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée, elle aperçut, Kitty, Marley et Wade en larme précédées de Ryder poussant Artie, Jake portait à bout de bras Joe en sang visiblement touché par une balle. Quinn se leva et accourut vers Joe, son ami. Santana regarda la scène, Marley pleurant dans les bras de Jake, Kitty, Wade et Mercedes sous le choc, Rachel se faisant réconforter par Finn… Son regard se noircit, elle pensait à une seule personne « _Brittany !_ ». Quand Blaine passa la porte à son tour complètement en larme et en sang, son cœur se serra, elle se demandait d'où venait ce sang et ou était passé Brittany. Blaine tenait sur son dos Sam, complètement inconscient, son genou avait été touché. Finn le coucha sur le sol et enleva sa cravate pour stoppé l'hémorragie. Sue Sylvester, Will et Emma arrivèrent suivit de Becky et Blaine. Puck, cassa la fenêtre avec son coude, ôta sa veste pour enlever le reste des bouts de verre et ordonna à tout le monde de sortir par ici. C'est à ce moment là qu'un policier arriva à hauteur de la fenêtre :

-Officier John Stark, notre équipe est sur le terrain, ne vous inquiétez pas, la situation est sous contrôle... Il y a des blessés ?

-Oui, deux. Dit Puck par la fenêtre.

-Très bien, je vais vous demander de les faire sortir, ensuite vous sortirez tous un à un. Vous traverserez juste la cours qui est sécurisé, seulement quelques mètres et vous rencontrerez toute l'équipe de secours…Okay.

Puck, se dirigea vers Joe au sol, Quinn pleurait dans ses bras, il le prit dans ses bras et le donna au policier, ensuite Finn prit Sam inconscient et le fit passer à son tour par la fenêtre. Marley, Becky, Kitty, Rachel et Wade faisait la queue pour sortir. Les garçons voulaient que toutes les filles (et Wade) passent en premier la porte. Quinn attrapa Santana par la taille et lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille car elle voyait que Santana semblait ailleurs.

-Bon on va faire deux groupes parce que vous êtes beaucoup… faites en passer encore 4 autres personnes ! Dit l'officer.

Artie s'avança en premier, Emma sous le choc le suiva, Sue aussi. Santana et Quinn se regardèrent pour savoir qui est ce que des deux passera la fenêtre avant. Santana embrassa tendrement Quinn :

« Quinn, vas-y… tu as eu tellement peur. Tu es entre de bonnes mains avec les policiers. Je te suivrais juste après.

-Non non… Kurt vas-y. Je reste avec San'

-Q ! Fais pas la con. Vas-y !

-Mais bébé… Dit-elle tout bas avec une tête triste.

-Comme ça tu seras avec Joe, il a besoin de toi et des prières… et j'ai besoin que tu sois en sécurité mon cœur. Dit-elle en poussant Quinn vers la fenêtre.

Quinn descendu enfin et regardait toujours en direction de la fenêtre où Santana était. Santana lui sourit et lui envoya un baiser. Une fois qu'elle ne voyait plus sa petite amie, elle se retourna machinalement vers la salle. Will était désemparé, il regardait dans le vide. Vu que Mike, Puck et Finn avait prit soin de fermé la porte avec le piano pour que personne ne rentre. Santana s'avança vers cette porte pour contempler les dégâts, à travers la vitre de la porte, elle vit une jolie petite tête blonde. Son cœur battant toujours plus fort à la vue de Brittany dans le couloir, prête à entrer dans la salle. Santana sourit et commença à enlever toute seule le piano :

« Santana ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! Hurla Kurt

-Brittany ! Brittany est devant la porte, il faut lui ouvrir !

-D'accord, Santana mais tout d'abord calme toi ! Dit Blaine en l'aidant à enlever l'immense piano noir.

-PAN PAN PAN ! Encore trois coups de pistolet. »

Tout le monde était sous le choc, le tireur était venu jusqu'ici, il voulait s'en prendre au Glee club. Santana ouvra quand même la porte pour rejoindre Brittany, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule dans ce vacarme. Les couloirs étaient vides, tout était calme, tout brillait comme si personne n'avait marché sur le sol auparavant. Santana remarqua des photos, des tableaux, des trophées qu'elles n'avaient jamais vus auparavant. Elle s'avança doucement à la recherche de Brittany, elle n'avait pas réfléchie, pas même eu le temps d'avoir peur. Elle n'avait même pas songé à tomber face au tireur. Tout ce qu'il l'importait été Brittany. Son cœur battant toujours plus fort à chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans cet espace incertain. Elle regarda sur le sol où des flaques de sang attirèrent son attention, plus, elle marchait, plus les flaques étaient plus importantes. Alors, elle les suivait jusqu'au toilette des filles. Elle poussa doucement la porte, elle pourrait tomber nez à nez avec le tireur mais elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle regarda derrière la porte et puis en dessous de chaque cabine de wc. Elle ouvra la première et vit Brittany terrifiée et complètement couverte de sang.

« Britt ! Dios Mios ! Ca va ? Tu as été touchée ?!

-Non non mais je crois qu'il est mort… Santana regarda sur sa droite et vit qu'elle tenait dans ses bras le corps du principal Figgins inerte. Santana le déposa sur le sol dans les toilettes et essayait de regarder si il était vraiment mort.

-Où sont les autres ? Ils vont bien ?

-Oui oui, tout le monde est parti avec les secours… Elle se cacha de lui dire que Sam avait été touché au genou pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es venue…

-Parce que… je –je voulais m'assurez que tu allais bien… Britt j'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai pensé à toi, dès le premier coup de feu… Dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Santana… Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis… J'étais énervé.

-Chut ! Ce n'est pas grave… Allez sortons d'ici. »

Les filles main dans la main voulaient sortir des toilettes quand Santana vit une personne en noir marchait dans les couloirs. Elles rentrèrent de nouveaux dans les toilettes et s'enfermèrent dans une cabine. Santana tenait fermement Brittany, elle avait mit sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle cri face à la panique. Une personne entra dans les toilettes, piétina le corps de Figgins et lui tira encore dessus pour s'assurer qu'il soit bien mort.

Brittany pleurait toutes les larmes qu'elles avaient dans son corps, Santana plongea son regard noir dans ses yeux azurs pour l'apaiser sans rien dire. Mais au fond, Santana avait très peur de mourir dans le lycée, dans les toilettes en plus. Elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie à Mckinley.

Le tireur s'avança vers les portes des cabines et les ouvraient une par une, Santana remarqua alors que dans la cabine où elles étaient le verrou été cassé. Son cœur battait très fort comme celui de Brittany qu'elle ressentait. Les filles se regardèrent juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit.

Le regard de Brittany se posa immédiatement sur l'arme du crime, un pistolet noir, comme ceux qu'elle voyait dans les films. Elle leva ensuite le regard pour voir le tireur et elle en fut très surprise. Qu'est ce que Jacob faisait avec cette arme ? Elle comprit que c'était lui le tireur et serra la main de Santana plus fort, prête à mourir avec elle.

« Tiens, tiens… Juliette et Juliette… Alors les lesbiennes, on est prête à mourir ensemble.

-Non ! Jacob ! Tu ne vas nous tuer ! Parce que je te préviens qui si tu pointes ton arme sur moi et que tu me tues, tu as toute la mafia de Lima Adjacent après ton cul ! Ils vont te tuer toi, tes chats, ta mère, ta grand-mère, tes cousines, tes oncles… jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus d'arbre généalogique…

-Ha ha ! Qu'ils les tuent tous ! ça m'arrange même… Sortez de cette cabine ! Tout de suite ! Sort où je tire sur Brittany !

Les filles sortirent doucement de la cabine, faisant des petits pas. Elles se mirent en face de lui.

-Ne bougez plus ! Ou je tire…

-Pourquoi tu fais ça… Dit Brittany innocemment.

-Parce que j'en ai marre que tout le monde me prenne pour un con ! Le ringard juif, le blaireau de service, le mec relou… Ma réputation à changée quand j'ai commençai à tenir un blog sur les potins de Mckinley… J'étais sur le point de sortir avec Rachel… Mais le jour où tu as commencé à faire tes vidéos à la noix de raclette à deux ! Tu as bousillé ma carrière… Alors… à mon tour de te bousiller.

-Hey Jacob ! Tu touches à un cheveu de Brittany et je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde.

-Ta gueule la gouine ! Dit-il en tirant sur la porte des toilettes pour les faire taire ! Je suis un fou et avec une arme ! Je m'en fou, j'ai tué tellement de gens ce soir qu'une de plus ou deux de plus… ça m'est égal !... hein ! ca fait moins les malines ! Dit-il avec une voix de psychopathe.

Santana serra de plus en plus fort la main de Brittany.

-D'ailleurs petite lesbienne hispanique, tu ne devrais pas être aux côtés de ta nouvelle amoureuse… hein ! Tu l'aimes toujours ta Brittany, qu'est ce que tu en penses si je la tue devant toi !

-T'as pas intérêt ! Laisse là ! Elle a rien fait de mal, elle est gentille… Laisse là !

-Non non non… Tu sais ce que je vais faire, je vais tirer sur ta bécasse de petite copine, ensuite, je vais me tirer dessus pour m'éviter la prison… et je vais te laisser survivre. Comme ça, à chaque fois que tu fermeras les yeux, avant de t'endormir, tu verras ta petite conne de Brittany mourir… Toutes les nuits, tous les jours, tout le temps… quand tu entendras le moindre bruit, tu sursauteras, tu vas vivre un enfer ! Avance d'un pas et lâche-lui la main ! Dit-il en pointant son pistolet sur Brittany.

-Jacob, ne fais pas ça… Dit Santana en larme parce que Brittany s'était exécuté, elle avait déjà fermé les yeux.

Santana fixait le doigt de Jacob, elle ne le quittait pas du regard, c'est pour ça que quand elle le vit bougeait, elle se précipita pour pousser Brittany au sol et lui faire éviter la balle.

C'est au même moment, que les officiers alertés par plusieurs coups de pistolet ouvrèrent la porte et tirèrent immédiatement sur Jacob pour le mettre au sol.

Brittany avait entendu deux coups de pistolets et s'était senti tombé sur le carrelage froid. Elle ouvra les yeux pensant être au paradis, elle vit Jacob à terre. Elle regarda les policiers arrivaient dans les toilettes puis son regard se posa sur le corps de la brune couchée à côté d'une grosse flaque de sang. Ses larmes coulaient, elle hurla et la prit dans ses bras :

« Saaaaany ! Reveille toi ! je t'en supplie ! »

* * *

HA HA !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Une semaine était passée depuis la fusillade, les élèves de Mckinley étaient restés sous le choc, le lycée avait fermé ses portes pendant quelques jours. Deux personnes avaient été tués, Jenny Krief, une première année et Oliver Daniels un terminal, joueur de Hockey. Il y avait eu un autel en leur mémoire, une cérémonie de lâché de ballon et deux arbres avaient été plantés dans le jardin du lycée portant leurs noms.

Santana avait été transférée par hélicoptère à l'hôpital en soin intensif, sa rate avait explosé et sa tête avait violemment tapé le rebord du lavabo des toilettes causant des gros damages. Elle avait subit quatre opérations lourdes, les médecins s'étaient montré septiques face à son état, elle était dans le coma, il fallait qu'elle se réveille au plus vite car sinon les conséquences pourrait être importantes. Les parents de Santana, ses oncles, ses tantes et même son abuela était venus la voir pour la soutenir. Quinn aussi, elle venait tous les jours et les avaient rencontré. Elle venait très tôt le matin et passait des journées entières, elle lui amenait des camélias, des magasines people qu'elle lui lisait, elle lui faisait écouté les derniers hits à la mode, elle lui parlait, pleurait dans ses bras, l'implorait de se réveiller. Quinn et sa famille n'était pas les seuls à venir au chevet de Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Will, Emma, Sue et la plupart des cheerios et des membres du Glee Club étaient venus soutenir Quinn et Santana. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était réellement passé dans les toilettes, Brittany n'a jamais dit que Santana s'était volontairement jeté sur elle pour lui sauver la vie. Brittany avait bien trop peur et trop honte d'avouer que Santana était dans cet état à cause d'elle. Elle avait raison de ne pas le répéter car en allant voir Sam à l'hôpital pour sa jambe perforer par une balle perdue, elle avait croisé Quinn complètement en larme et en colère, elle l'avait insulté de tous les noms.

« Tu n'as pas honte, tu rejettes Santana devant tout le monde au Breadstix et le lendemain, elle se met en danger, elle quitte le périmètre de sécurité pour avoir de tes nouvelles et elle se fait tirer dessus ! Tu n'as pas honte ! Tu es tellement idiote d'être allé te cacher dans les toilettes où tu ne peux pas t'échapper et à cause de toi regarde où est Santana ! Le pire du pire c'est que tu n'es pas reconnaissante, tu n'es jamais allé la voir, je suis là tout les jours et tu viens voir ton parfait petit ami ! Sale petite conne ! Si… Santana meurt, je te le ferai payer… »

En réalité, Brittany n'était pas venue à son chevet parce qu'elle se sentait coupable, elle se détestait de l'avoir rejeté à plusieurs reprises. Santana lui avait fait éviter la balle, elle avait pas eu peur d'affronter Jacob et son pistolet pour lui épargner la souffrance. Brittany était complètement perdue, elle l'aimait encore plus et avait peur que Santana ne se réveille plus. C'est pourquoi, elle passait des heures à prier à l'église de l'hôpital pour que sa meilleure amie aille mieux.

Rachel était venue rejoindre Quinn dans la chambre de Santana, elle regardait Santana dans son lit d'hôpital, son teint était jolie, sa peau était nette et lisse, sans maquillage, elle restait sublime. Elle apporta deux mocha de chez Starsbucks et s'installa sur la chaise près de la fenêtre. La scène lui fendait le cœur, Quinn était assise sur une chaise aux côtés de Santana, elle lui racontait les dernières frasques de Justin Bieber, les yeux de Rachel se portèrent sur les décorations que Quinn avait apporté. Des photos du Glee Club, les photos d'elles deux, les camélias, les vraies trophées du Glee Club et des cheerios. Elle avait longuement du négocier avec Sue et le principal Figgins pour les amener jusqu'ici. Quinn s'arrêta de lire les papiers et se tourna vers Rachel.

« Désolé, je ne t'ai même pas vu rentrer…

-Quinn… est ce que ça va ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Est ce que je vais bien sachant que ma petite amie à eu la rate explosé, une hémorragie cérébrale et une rupture de l'anévrisme pendant une de ses quatre opérations…

-Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire mais est ce que tu tiens le coup, j'ai l'impression que tu es toi aussi en train de t'éteindre, je ne dis pas que Santana va mourir mais… ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sortie prendre l'air à part pour venir ici ?

-Je je je peux pas… si je sors et que Santana se réveille, si je rate une annonce des médecins, si son cœur lâche pendant que je suis ailleurs. Déjà que la nuit c'est très dur de ne pas être à ses côtés…

-Ce soir, il y a un concert pour récolter des dons pour les familles des victimes, si tu veux y participer.

-Chanter sur scène alors que ma petite copine est entre la vie et la mort. Je préfère être avec ma victime préféré que chanter pour elle.

-Très bien… mais regarde toi, tu fais peur, tu as des cernes, tu ne te maquilles plus, tu dois te couper les cheveux c'est une horreur tes pointes ! Fais quelque chose là ! Parce que si Santana se réveille et te vois dans cet état là, elle risque de penser qu'elle est en enfer !

Quinn se leva de la chaise, regarda son reflet à travers la vitre, elle prit son sac et s'en alla :

-Tu as raison, je vais aller chez la tante de Santana, c'est une coiffeuse, j'en ai pour deux heures, reste ici à ses côtés ne bouge surtout pas Berry ! s'il te plait ! »

Après le départ de Quinn, Rachel ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle s'installa sur la chaise aux côtés de Santana, la contempla et essaya de parler mais elle n'y arriver pas. Elle avait pas l'habitude de parler à un corps même si sa meilleure amie n'était pas morte mais en train de dormir, enfin dans le coma…

Elle prit deux grosses inspirations et se lança :

« J'ai… J'ai été prise pour la comédie musicale… T'es la première personne à qui je le dis ! Je te le dis à toi parce que tu m'as toujours soutenue même en me lançant des piques c'était pour me soutenir, je le sais. Je l'ai pas dit à Finn, parce qu'on recommence juste à sortir ensemble et que je sais que ça lui fait peur ma future notoriété et il a peur que je passe plus de temps sur les répét qu'avec lui… il est pommé lui aussi, tout comme toi avant que tu viennes à NYC ! Je peux pas le dire à Kurt parce que j'ai toujours tout ce dont il rêve et ça me fait de la peine de le voir se réjouir alors qu'au fond il sera toujours un peu triste que ça ne lui arrive pas encore… Tu me manques Santana ! Je vais devoir repartir à New York et voir le canapé vide, ta chambre vide, l'appart rangé parce que tu n'as pas foutue le bordel… ça va me faire bizarre… Je t'aime beaucoup tu sais. T'es devenue ma meilleure amie, j'en ai jamais eu d'ailleurs et ça me fait bizarre de le dire mais c'est vrai ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma sauveuse, tu m'es loyale et chère! Réveille toi que tu puisses m'aider pour les repet', que tu puisses m'engueuler quand je mange du chocolat ou que je bois un verre de vin… j'ai besoin de toi San'. »

Sur ces dernières phrases Rachel qui tenait fermement la main de Santana la senti bouger mais trop préoccupée à lui parler, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Après, les yeux de l'hispanique s'était ouverts pour la regardait bizarrement.

-Santana ?!

-… le gnome des vidéos ?! Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ! Pourquoi tu me donnes la main et tu me dis tout ça ! Ta meilleure amie ?! Mais je rêve là… Je cauchemarde ouais ! Où suis-je !? À l'aide !

-Santana c'est moi Rachel Berry ! Ta colloc !

-Quoi ? Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! tu me fais peur là !

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? De tout ce que tu as vécue !?

-Si je vois très bien qui tu es… Tu es la bouffonne des vidéos de chant !

Plus tard, Rachel avait alerté les médecins du réveil de Santana, elle lui avait tout raconté avant que Quinn arrive, elle lui avait parlé du Glee Club, du lycée, de la fusillade. Elle lui avait dit que Quinn était sa petite amie maintenant et qu'elle vivait à New York. Quand Quinn était arrivait avec une coiffure horrible, une permanente qui ne lui allait pas du tout, Rachel était partie pour les laisser seules. Quinn savait que Santana était amnésique et elle ne savait pas du tout comment gérer ça. Elle n'avait pas embrassé Santana même si elle en mourrait d'envie pour ne pas la perturber d'avantage.

Santana était assise sur le rebord du lit, elle regardait Quinn rangeait ses affaires pour s'en aller, les visites se terminaient dans dix minutes.

« Je te laisse les dvds des concerts, les coulisses des concerts et les photos peut être que ça te rappellera quelque chose… ça c'est l'album de Lady Gaga, passé un temps tu l'écoutais tout le temps.

Santana ne réagissait pas.

-Merci Quinn.

-Tu te souviens de moi quand même ? Dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Oui, on a passé l'audition ensemble hier, enfin pour moi c'était hier et je t'ai fais tombé lors de la pyramide.

-Okay… Bon je vais te laisser, c'est mon numéro, si tu veux m'appeler, si tu as le moindre souvenir… je peux passer demain à 10 heures si tu veux… Dit elle en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire un câlin parce qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Mais rapidement elle se détacha voyant que Santana ne ressentait rien.

Santana voyait que Quinn n'allait pas bien, qu'elle était frustrée, c'est alors qu'elle lui attrapa le bras pour la faire venir en face d'elle. Elle se rua sur ses lèvres et Quinn l'embrassa passionnément, elle sentait les larmes de Quinn glissaient sur ses joues. Quand elle se détacha d'elle, elle la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Reste dormir avec moi… Lui dit Santana tout bas.

-Comment ?! Mais on n'a pas le droit…

-Je peux voir à quel point tu es triste et déçue, je t'ai manqué je le sais… tu as cru que j'allais mourir et au lieu de ça, tu as une fille amnésique devant toi… on peut passer la nuit ensemble tu me raconteras comment je suis devenue lesbienne et tu pourras tranquillement dormir dans mes bras.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci merci merci pour toutes ses reviews. Mon absence s'explique par mon manque de disponibilité, les cours, le boulot et les copains^^ MAIS PROMIS JE NE VOUS LAISSE PLUS TOMBER A L AVENIR !

Chapitre 14 :

Le lendemain Santana s'était réveillé aux côtés de Quinn, elle n'avait pas très bien dormi, Quinn lui avait raconté leurs années lycée, leur coup de cœur, leurs coups de gueules et comment elles en étaient arrivées à sortir ensemble. Elle s'était bien gardée de parler de Brittany par peur de raviver ses sentiments et la perdre à jamais. Elle lui avait seulement dit que c'était en couchant avec les cheerios que Santana s'était rendu compte qu'elle préférait les filles aux garçons. Qu'elle avait fait son coming out lors de la dernière année de lycée, que tout le Glee club l'avait soutenu et elle aussi. Qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées dans le même lit lors de la dernière St Valentin pour le mariage de Will et que depuis elles ne se quittaient plus. Quand Quinn lui racontait tout ça, Santana revoyait quelques images comme Finn lui chantait « Girls just wanna have fun » ou « I kissed a girl », elle ne souvenait pas du rejet de son abuela, mais Quinn lui en avait vaguement parlé.

Les médecins s'étaient cependant montré très enthousiastes, ils avaient dit à la mère de Santana que les souvenirs reviendraient avec le temps, en quelques semaines peut être et qu'elles n'auraient alors plus de séquelles.

Cet après-midi, Quinn était partie voir sa mère pour laisser Santana, sa mère et son abuela seules dans la chambre. Elles préparaient les affaires de Santana car elle pouvait désormais retourner vivre chez ses parents le temps de se remettre et après avec l'avis des médecins repartir à New York.

Sa mère lui avait apporté une clé usb et un ordinateur portable pour que les souvenirs reviennent :

« C'est une clé usb que j'ai trouvé dans le tiroir de ton bureau, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans mais je pense que c'est personnel et que ça te remémorera peut être des souvenirs. Santana actionna la clé usb sur l'ordinateur de sa mère et ouvrit les dossiers « cheerios » puis « Glee ».

-C'est toutes les prestations je les ai regardé hier avec Quinn… mais je ne savais pas que je chantais aussi bien !

-Tu plaisantes mi hija tu as toujours chanté… lors de ta quicañera tu nous as fait un spectacle émouvant… Dit sa grand-mère.

-Oui c'est vrai… mais monsieur Schuster m'a fait progresser… je chante comme une star.

-Je t'ai vu chantait pour ta remise des diplômes… avec Brittany on en a eu des frissons.

-Brittany ? C'est qui ça ? Dit Santana, sa grand-mère se racla la gorge regarda la mère de Santana d'un mauvais œil et quitta la pièce prétextant vouloir un café.

-Personne ne ta parler d'elle… Brittany S. Pierce ? C'est ta meilleure amie.

-Ce n'est pas Rachel…

-Au lycée, vous étiez toujours fourrées ensemble et… Vous… Elle te le dira elle-même, elle est très importante à tes yeux San'. Je l'ai appelé ce matin pour lui dire que tu t'étais réveillé, elle va venir te voir cet après-midi. Bon, je te laisse, je repasse ce soir pour te ramener à la casa mi amor.

Santana resta perplexe, elle ne se souvenait pas d'une Brittany, elle se demandait bien à quoi elle ressemblait, elle feuilleta encore la clé usb en attendant que cette fameuse meilleure amie vienne. Elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé parce que depuis 24h où elle était réveillée tout le monde était venu la voir, tout le monde sauf Brittany.

Elle trouva alors un dossier « Snixx », où il y avait un autre dossier « VIP », où se trouvait un autre dossier « Brittana ». Elle hésita à l'ouvrir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, une petite tête blonde habillé en cheerios.

« Salut Santana… Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Hey… Tu es…

-On m'a dit que tu ne te rappelles plus de rien… je suis..

-Brittany ? C'est ça ? J'espérai te voir ? Je ne me rappelle pas de toi mais ma mère m'a dit qu'on était inséparable au lycée ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on se parle plus… j'ai couché avec ta mère ? Parce que j'ai appris que j'étais une nympho et une lesbienne…

-Non non… euh… Je vais t'expliquer.

Brittany s'approcha de Santana et cette dernière inspira profondément son odeur qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Son odeur enivrante lui donna la chair de poule, elle ressentait des frissons sur le bas du ventre, elle perdait alors le contrôle de son corps et de ses pensées. Elle revécue certains moments de sa vie, la première fois qu'elle avait vu Brittany dans les vestiaires, Brittany but une gorgée de sa gourde rouge et lui sourit. Ensuite, elle se revit danser avec Brittany sur « Dance with somebody », elle ferma les yeux pour encore avoir des souvenirs mais le rire de Brittany la ramena à la réalité.

« Oula… je vois que tu es ailleurs… ça va ?

-Brittany ! Dit-elle dans un souffle. Elle se leva pour la prendre dans les bras, Brittany s'agrippa de toutes ses forces et se mit à pleurer.

-C'est de ma faute si tu es là ! J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de m'enfermer dans les toilettes lors de la fusillade et tu es venue me sauver mais Jacob à pointé son pistolet sur moi… et tu t'es jeté pour prendre la balle à ma place…. Je suis désolé Santana, j'ai été tellement méchante avec toi et tu m'as sauvé la vie au péril de la tienne…

-Si je l'ai fait c'est que j'avais mes raisons…Santana la rassura en lui passant la main dans le dos.

Santana s'approcha d'elle, encore plus près, la regarda droit dans les yeux et puis regarda ses lèvres. Elle s'avança encore, l'espace entre leurs visages était seulement de quelques millimètres. Santana hésitait, elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit, si elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant mais elle en avait tellement envie. Elle ressentait des frissons dans tout son corps et son cœur battait très fort, elle s'approcha alors un peu plus pour goûter aux lèvres de Brittany.

Brittany se laissa emporter par les lèvres de Santana. Elle était partagée à ce moment-là entre l'excitation des lèvres pulpeuses et de la chaleur que lui faisait ressentir ce baiser et la culpabilité de profiter de la situation alors que Santana était prise. Mais rapidement elle ne se contrôlait plus, sa main vint se coller à la taille de l'hispanique pour l'entrainer au plus près d'elle. La main de Santana agrippa les cheveux de la blonde, le baiser était enivrant, elles ne pensaient pas à respirer les lèvres machinalement dansaient.

Au touché de la peau de la petite blonde, Santana retrouvait des sensations qui ne lui était pas méconnues, elle caressa la chevelure blonde et une odeur vanillé vint titiller ses narines. Elle ferma fort les yeux et les images revinrent. Les baisers volés dans les vestiaires, les bains mousseux avec la blonde, les parties de jambes en l'air… Tout n'était pas clair mais elle avait une musique dans la tête « Landslide ». Elle embrassa le joli petit cou de la blonde qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

Les gestes étaient naturelles comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée, elles n'entendirent pas, l'infirmière du tousser pour que les deux amantes se détachent enfin. La jeune rousse déposa un verre d'eau et des médicaments sur la table, Santana se dirigea vers l'infirmière, ingurgita les pilules avec l'eau. L'infirmière s'en allant laissant les deux jeunes filles seules à nouveau.

Brittany regarda Santana s'installait sur le lit, elle regarda autour d'elle, la décoration que Quinn avait faite. Elle s'excusa et prétexta un rendez vous pour s'en allait. Santana la regardait partir sans rien dire. Elle alluma son ordinateur et regarda le dossier « Brittany », elle vit des photos du duo, des photos montage, des photos portrait Brittany, elle vit une photo d'un gros chat avec une couronne de roi. Instinctivement, elle le détesta et il était sur plein de photos. Son portable sonna, elle vit que Quinn l'avait appelé, elle le prit dans la main et hésita à décrocher. Une fois l'appelle terminé, elle pianota jusqu'au répertoire et tapa sur la touche « Appel ».

« Allô ?!

-Rachel… il faut absolument que je te parle.

-Euh… oui dis moi tout.

-Tu as dit que j'étais ta meilleure amie même si j'ai encore du mal à le croire mais j'aimerai savoir un truc super important…

-Okay…

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Brittany ?!

-J'arrive. »

Seulement un quart d'heure après Rachel déboula dans la chambre, elle déposa son sac sur Santana et s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit. Elle prit une grande inspiration comme si elle allait faire un solo.

« Dit moi tout…

-Elle est venue me voir et… J'ai ressentie des choses ici et là… Dit-elle en désignant le bas du ventre et son cœur.

-C'est normal, c'est ton ex…

-Je suis sortie avec elle… Pourquoi ça s'est terminé ?

-Parce que tu l'as voulu…  
-Je ne me comprends pas… Pourquoi je l'ai largué alors que visiblement je l'aime encore… Dis-toi qu'au contact de ses lèvres et de sa peau j'ai plus ressentie des choses qu'en embrassant Quinn…

-Qu-Quoi ? Il s'est passé un truc avec Britt ?!

-C'était plus fort que moi, j'ai rien contrôlé… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je suis perdue, dis moi tout Rachel s'il te plait.

-Alors… où commençait… Britt et toi c'était comme une évidence, vous étiez des meilleures amies à la vie comme au lit… Tu en as eu marre de la partager avec d'autres mecs et tu as voulu comprendre tes sentiments… Elle sortait avec Artie… Bref, elle l'a largué pour toi, tu as eu du mal à assumer, vous avez quand même continué en cachette et un jour tu as assumé au grand jour. C'était l'amour parfait pendant un peu près un an. Jusqu'à ce que tu la largues… parce que tu as été diplômé et pas elle. Elle est restée au lycée, tu es allé à la fac…

-ça je sais pour la fac… n'importe quoi… je suis idiote d'avoir perdue mon temps, je devrais aller directement à Broadway. Dit elle en se lançant des fleurs, Rachel la regarda bizarrement et continua son discours.

-Problème de relation longue distance… on connait tous ça. Bref, elle est tombée dans les bras de Sam, un de tes exs, au passage… et tu es tombé dans les bras de Quinn à ma grande stupéfaction et voilà, tu sais tout. Santana regarda perplexe Rachel.

-Mais lors de la fusillade je suis allé la voir et je me suis jeté sur elle pour la pousser et lui faire éviter la balle. Mais c'est moi qui me la suis prise….

-Quoi ?! Tu as réellement fait ça !

-… Santana ne répondait pas, les images de la fusillade lui revinrent à l'esprit. Jacob, le pistolet, Quinn, Brittany…

C'est à ce moment là que Quinn arriva dans la pièce avec un immense sourire.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci de suivre mon histoire et de me dire tout ça. Ca me touche

Chapitre 14 :

Quinn était arrivé avec une énorme peluche en forme de cœur rouge et des cookies en forme de cœur. Santana la regarda timidement, gêné d'avoir dit tout ça à Rachel, elle se demandait si Quinn avait entendue.

« Je sais que tu adore les cookies au chocolat et caramel et comme je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'être sortie du coma…

-Merci Quinn mais il ne fallait pas.

-Bon… bah je vais vous laisser… On s'appelle. Dit Rachel en embrassant les filles avant de quitter la chambre.

-Mais… Santana, j'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais… Tu ne t'imagines même pas… Dit elle en s'approchant d'elle et l'agrippa très fort. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Santana qui resta figeait. Elle ne répondait pas à ce baiser au contraire elle la repoussa gentiment. Elle n'avait visiblement pas envie d'être avec cette blonde là, le baiser avec Brittany l'avait perturbé. Elle avait des sentiments pour cette fille et pour l'instant elle ne ressentait rien pour son actuelle petite amie. Quinn ne répliqua pas, elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté et pianota sur son téléphone.

« Je suis désolé Quinn… mais je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec ça… Mentis l'hispanique.

-Je comprends… tu te réveilles, tu n'as plus aucuns souvenirs et tu apprends que tu as une petite amie et en l'occurrence c'est moi… c'est pas que je suis nympho mais j'aime être en contact physique avec toi… et toi aussi… au lit, on s'éclate vraiment bien et on est un couple très démonstratif… la dernière fois, au resto, tu as carrément passé ta main sous ma robe… bref, je t'aime San et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. »

Santana l'écoutait parlait, elle était si sincère mais elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé de Brittany. Parce que visiblement, cette cheerios était importante à ses yeux et tout le monde lui avait certifié ses sentiments. Pourquoi est ce que Quinn agissait comme si elle n'existait pas ?

Le soir, Santana était de retour chez elle dans sa chambre, elle avait détaillé toutes ses photos, ses décorations et ses documents personnels en quête de souvenir. Elle utilisait l'ordinateur de sa mère, elle essayait de se connecté sur skype avec le mot de passe qu'elle avait auparavant. Ca ne marchait pas, elle essaya alors « Snixx », « Santana », « Santanita », « cheerios » aucun ne marchait. Elle repensa alors aux trois dernières années qu'elle avait oublié et se dit que le mot de passe devait avoir un lien avec Brittany, elle tapa d'abord son prénom, ça ne marchait toujours pas puis elle tapa « Brittana ». Jackpot ! Elle se connecta et regardait les noms de ses contacts qui avaient triplé depuis 2010. Elle voyait que Brittany était connectée. Elle cliqua sur la fenêtre et commença à chater avec elle.

Santana Lopez : Hey Brittany ! Ça va ?! Désolé pour tout à l'heure moment d'égarement… merci d'être passé me voir.

Brittany S. Pierce : Salut San'

Tkt c'est normal, tu m'as vraiment manqué, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis la fusillade… Heureusement que tu es de retour parmi nous.

Santana Lopez : C'est un signe^^

Brittany S. Pierce : Ouais peut être…

Santana Lopez : Alors il parait que tu sors avec Sam… C'est qui ? (désolé amnésie)

Brittany S. Pierce : pièce envoyé

C'est lui… tu t'en souviens ? Tu l'appelais bouche de mérou.

Santana Lopez : Ha ha ! C'est vrai qu'il a une grosse bouche… lol Non aucuns souvenirs.

Brittany S. Pierce : Tu fais quoi ? Tu es rentrée chez tes parents.

Santana Lopez : Ouais tu veux passer ?...

Brittany S. Pierce : Tu n'es pas avec Quinn ?

Santana Lopez : C'est toi que j'ai envie de voir… Viens stp

Brittany S. Pierce : Tes parents vont chipoter !

Santana Lopez : Mais non ! Au pire passe par la fenêtre, je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà fait…

Brittany S. Pierce : Ha ha oui plusieurs fois même !

Tu dois te reposer San', je passerai demain promis.

Santana Lopez : Passe ce soir, j'ai besoin de te voir ! Tu me dois bien ça après tout.

Brittany S. Pierce : …

Okay ! C'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Je suis là d'ici une demie heure ça te vas ?

Santana Lopez : Meeeerci ! T'es un amour. A tte ! Je t'attends.

Il était déjà vingt heure trente et Brittany n'avait toujours pas pointé son nez, les parents de Santana étaient venus lui dire bonne nuit. Elle s'empressa de leur dire pour ne pas qu'ils soient là quand Brittany arrivera. Elle se regarda ensuite dans la glace, son pansement en bandeau sur le haut du front, ses rougeurs sur les tempes du aux opérations et sans son maquillage quotidien, elle se faisait peur. Mais ce n'était que des foutaises, elle était sublime au contraire, son teint doré était parfait, ses lèvres pâles mais toujours pulpeuses lui donnait un charme fou et ses yeux légèrement bridés…

Brittany arriva par la fenêtre et sauta dans la chambre, Santana se retourna avec un large sourire.

« Bienvenu à Halloween Party… Dit-elle en s'autocritiquant.

-Mais non… Tu es vraiment jolie San'… J'aime te voir au naturel. Lui certifia la blonde.

Elles étaient assises sur le lit de San' à regarder le film préféré de Santana d'après Brittany la petite sirène. Santana connaissait ce film, elle l'avait regardé en étant plus jeune, mais sans plus. Brittany lui certifia qu'elle adorait l'histoire d'un amour interdit entre une sirène et un homme, la méchante sorcière qui s'en mêla… Elle se dit alors que peut être c'était devenu son film préféré qui lui rappelait sans doute son histoire avec Brittany, son abuela et Quinn…

Brittany était couchée aux côtés de Santana, elles se faisaient des papouilles sur les avants bras et Brittany était aux anges. Instinctivement la main de Santana montait plus haut sur les épaules puis sur le cou, son autre main caressait sa chevelure blonde. Brittany voyait très bien où voulait en venir sa meilleure amie. Elle pouffa de rire.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne te souviens de rien San' ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on regarde un truc, tu fais exactement la même chose, les mêmes endroits pour m'avoir dans ton lit…

-Et ça marche ?

-Oui… mais pas ce soir… je n'ai pas envie de faire un geste brusque et te déchirer tes points sur le ventre…

-C'est vrai… le médecin a dit pas d'effort physique… Mais… on peut faire autre chose ? Dit elle en s'approchant de ses lèvres avec un large sourire, Brittany lui sourit à son tour et commença à l'embrasser doucement. »

Le lendemain Santana s'était réveillé en premier, elle admirait sa blonde dormir à ses côtés. Même si la veille, elle n'avait fait que des baisers et des caresses, elle était très heureuse ce matin. Cette nuit, elle s'était souvenue de pleins de moments comme le bal de promo dernier aux côtés de Brittany, la victoire du Glee club et quand elles avaient chantés Britney Spears. Elle en avait parlé à Brittany qui se réjouissait que la mémoire de la brune revienne petit à petit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brittany se sauva par la fenêtre avant de donner un dernier baiser à Santana. La mère de l'hispanique était venue réveiller sa fille pour l'aider à faire sa toilette. Elle lui expliqua que Quinn passerait la voir dans la matinée et qu'elle retournerait sans doute au lycée pour essayer d'éclairer plus Santana. Elle à la fin elle avait glissé « Ah oui… et la prochaine fois tu diras à Brittany de rester petit déjeuner, personne ne quitte cette maison sans manger !... La voiture rose de Brittany est très originale et elle est restée garé juste en face de ta chambre… » Santana était gêné contrairement à sa mère qui resta très naturelle.

Quinn était arrivé plus tard, avec un sourire radieux, Santana était sur le canapé, elle avait enlevé avec l'infirmière à domicile le pansement sur sa tête et s'était légèrement maquillé. Elle en voulait à Quinn, de ne pas lui avoir dit toute la vérité, c'était évident que Brittany était si importante pour elle. Elle était sur toutes les photos qui décorait sa chambre, elle avait même une playlist sur son album à son nom. Elle voulait lui en toucher deux mots.

« Santana ça va ? tu as l'air ailleurs…

-Je pensai à… Brittany… Sur ces mots le regard de Quinn se décomposa.

-Ah bon… tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

-Q ! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit… il est évident que je me souvienne d'elle, elle est partout dans ma chambre, ma mère m'en parle, Rachel aussi… Tout le monde sauf toi !? Pourquoi tu n'as pas été honnête avec moi.

-Parce que… Je lui en veux d'être allé se cacher dans les toilettes, je t'en veux d'être allé la rejoindre. Cette fille à été si méchante avec toi, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle te fasse encore du mal… Plus loin d'elle, mieux tu te portes…

-J'ai été avec elle… je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle et on est resté deux ans ensemble et toi tu m'as rien dit. Dit Santana en se levant du canapé pour être en face d'elle.

-Un an et demi… et au début c'était juste une affaire de cul ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras, remontée contre Santana.

-Tu m'as rien dit ! POURQUOI !

-Pourquoi !? Parce qu'elle s'en fou de toi, elle n'est pas venue à ton chevet à l'hôpital, elle t'a rembarré à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'elle est avec Sam… Tu es revenue vers elle plusieurs fois et elle a refusé ! Comme quand tu lui as demandé de quitté Artie…. Je ne voulais pas que tu lui pardonnes tout ça, surtout que c'est de sa faute tout ce qui t'arrive.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé aux toilettes, arrête s'il te plait de l'accablée.

-Toi non plus à ce que je sache…

-Si, elle m'a tout raconté ! Elle est venue hier à l'hôpital !

-Quoi ?! et pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ! Quinn s'emporta les larmes venaient.

-Parce que tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'elle, ni même prononcé son nom ! Dit Santana en haussant la voix tellement fort qu'elle eu très mal à la tête et eu un vertige. Quinn accourut aussitôt pour l'aider, elle la dirigea vers le canapé et s'excusa en larme pour tout.

La tête de Santana lui faisait mal comme si elle avait une migraine, elle regardait au dessus d'elle, Quinn complètement en larme lui demandant pardon pour la énième fois. C'est alors qu'elle plongea son regard vers ses yeux verts et son visage s'illumina « _Quinn !_ ». Elle se rappela alors des nombreuses engueulades, de la bousculade contre les casiers, du Unholy Trinity… Quinn s'arrêta de parler et regardait Santana lui sourire.


	16. Chapter 16

Les loulous je suis désolé mais j'ai déménagé entre temps, j'ai quitté Londres pour retourné vivre chez mes parents dans une petite ville pommée… la déprime quoi.

J'ai vu l'épisode final de la saison 4, j'ai adoré le code Brittany mais je trouve que Ryan Murphy fait complètement n'importe quoi, c'est de la merde sa saison sérieux. Ils ont signé pour encore 2 saisons supplémentaires, à mon avis, c'est que pour vendre les albums parce que les reprises sont toujours excellentes ! J'espère que Naya et Heather seront d'avantages plus présentes et intéressantes.

Bon, je vous présente ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond, je sais où je veux aller mais si je fais de la merde dites le moi.

Chapitre 16 :

Après son malaise Santana s'était rappelé des évènements passés dans la vie de Quinn, sa popularité, sa déchéance, son accouchement, sa rébellion, son accident de voiture… De tous les évènements enfin presque puisqu'elle n'avait encore pas le moindre souvenir de sa relation amoureuse avec elle.

Quinn l'avait mise au lit, appeler son médecin qui était venu l'examiner, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, il fallait seulement qu'elle se repose et qu'elle évite de se mettre dans des tous ses états.

Santana tenait la main de Quinn assise à ses côtés et elles discutaient du passée… Enfin Santana lui rappeler ses souvenirs car elle venait de s'en rappeler (enfin !). Quinn s'était encore excusé de ne pas lui avoir parlé de Brittany et Santana lui avait pardonné.

Les jours passaient les souvenirs de Santana revenaient petits à petits, ses prestations au Glee club, les chorégraphies de Mike, les délires de Sue Sylvester… Mais ses souvenirs intimes… n'étaient que des suppositions. Des fois, elle imaginait les nuits torrides avec Brittany ou avec Quinn, elle avait vraiment du mal à s'imaginer avec cette dernière.

Ce soir-là, Santana était seule dans sa chambre, Quinn était reparti à Yale pour ses exams, elle ne pouvait revenir que la semaine prochaine. Elle s'apprêtait à passer une soirée seule devant une série sur son lit quand son téléphone sonna, elle sourit à la vue du prénom de Brittany qui s'affichait sur son Iphone :

« Hey !

-Salut Sanny ça va ?

-Oui… et toi ?

-J'ai appris pour ta rechute ? Ca va t'en es sure ?

-Mais oui ! C'était rien… t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu me manques beaucoup tu sais…

-Oui toi aussi… Tu pars à la fac alors ? C'est donc vrai ?

-Oui…

-Je te l'avais dit tu es un génie Brittany.

-C'est vrai tu n'arrêtais pas de me le dire…Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Rien… Quinn est partie à Yale, ma mère et mon père sont allaient à une soirée pour le boulot de mon père…

-Si je te dis que je passe te prendre dans une demi-heure. Je t'emmènerai dans un endroit que tu affectionnes particulièrement. J'espère que ça te rappellera quelques souvenirs.

-Trop cool ! »

Quelques temps après Brittany était devant chez Santana, dans sa New Beetle rose et blanche, elle avait l'avait décapotée et attendait sa brune le sourire aux lèvres. Brittany avait ébouriffée ses cheveux, elle avait bien maquillé ses yeux et mit un rose à lèvre… Bref, elle était très très attirante ce soir-là. Santana n'arrêtait pas de se mordre les lèvres en admirant sa beauté, elle avait qu'une envie lui sauter dessus. A vrai dire, Santana n'était pas mal non plus, c'était bien connu, même au naturel, sa beauté ne laissait personne indifférente… surtout Brittany. Les filles quittèrent la cour des Lopez avec le sourire.

Brittany avait amené Santana en haut d'une colline où elles pouvaient admirer leur ville qui scintillait de ses lumières. Elle avait sorti du coffre un panier avec une bouteille de vin blanc, des fraises et du chocolat. Santana lui sauta au cou :

« Brittt ! C'est trop chou !

-Je voulais fêter ton rétablissement, nos retrouvailles, te remercier pour avoir toujours cru en moi et…aussi pour fêter ma rentrée anticipée au M.I.T…

-Ton départ tu veux dire… Dit-elle en se détachant des bras de Brittany.

-Arrête… Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas voulu. Si j'avais eu l'opportunité de rester encore quelques mois de plus à Mckinley à trémousser mon cul, je serai resté avec joie surtout que tu restes ici pour encore un moment….

-Ouais c'est dommage… on aurait pu passer encore plus de temps ensemble… »

Britt prit la main de Santana, le panier de l'autre et elles se dirigèrent vers le banc quelques mètres plus haut.

« Et… Sam, il le prend comment tout ça ?

-J'ai voulu faire les choses bien… J'ai bien vu que les relations longues distances ne marchent pas, la preuve, nous deux… Je veux vraiment vivre pleinement cette nouvelle étape de ma vie… Bref, je l'ai larguée ?

-Quoi ?! C'est la fin pour Sam et toi… Enfin ! Dit-elle avec un large sourire qui fit rire Brittany.

-En fait, c'était comme un accord, une évidence, il a bien vu à quel point j'ai souffert de t'avoir loin de moi et puis… lui et moi, à la fin, ce n'était pas le top. Il a tenu des propos blessants sur ses exs petites copines qui devenaient lesbiennes.

-Hein ?! Je ne comprends pas…

-Quand il a su pour Quinn et toi…

-Ah oui c'est vrai, il est sorti avec Quinn, avec moi pour mon plus grand malheur et avec toi. Je t'avais prévenue que ce n'était pas une flèche ce mec, il est trop con !

-Ne dit pas ça et bois plutôt ! Dit Brittany en lui tendant un verre de vin.

-Tu veux me saoulé… Fais gaffe parce que quand je bois… je suis très coquine !

-Tu m'as vraiment manqué Santana, vraiment beaucoup, tous nos délires… Regarde la vue, on venait souvent ici fumer des clopes pour avoir une belle voix rauque et voler les solos à Rachel Berry, ici on critiquait les gens de Mckinley… Regarde on peut voir tout Lima, la lumière rouge près de la lignée de lumière, c'est le Breastix, le gros point bleu-vert c'est les lumières du stade du lycée… C'est ici qu'on rêvait d'une autre vie ailleurs.

-Une vie on était que toutes les deux, loin de toute cette merde… on monterait une école de spectacle… on l'appellera CuidadBella !

-C'est ça ! Santana c'est exactement ce que tu me disais…

-Tu rigoles ?! J'ai dis ça pour plaisanter ! Je rêve d'être une star moi pas une prof de chant…

-Ah ouais… Dit Brittany avec un large sourire.

-Ouais. Santana s'approcha d'elle lentement en fixant ses lèvres rosées.

-Tu plaisantais aussi quand tu me disais que j'étais le meilleur coup de ta vie…

-Ca j'en sais rien… je n'ai plus aucun souvenir… faut qu'on réessaye. Dit-elle en frôlant les lèvres de Brittany qui s'écarta légèrement sur le côté.

-Sanny… Tu ne te rappelles pas de notre première fois…

Ce soir c'était la première fois que Finn faisait une soirée, sa mère était partie rendre visite à une vieille tante malade dans le Kansas. Puck avait apporté l'alcool, Quinn les cheerios, Mike la musique et les étudiants les plus populaires de Mckinley célébraient la rentrée au lycée. Finn, Puck et Mike venaient d'entrer dans l'équipe de football américain, Quinn, Brittany et Santana venaient d'être acceptée au sein des cheerios. Ils étaient tous très contents, populaires, les affinités se créaient et les relations amoureuses débutées tout juste. Finn avait littéralement flashé sur Quinn lors de la prestation des cheerios quelques jours plus tôt au gymnase du lycée. Quinn l'avait bien remarqué, elle se disait qu'il y avait sans doute quelque chose à en tirer, après tout, il n'était pas moche, pas très sexy aussi, un peu trop grand… mais il était très gentil… Le petit ami parfait ?! A voir… Il fallait qu'elle le teste un peu. Santana était déjà vautrée dans les bras de Puck, elle avait l'air complètement saoul et sa jupe était tellement courte qu'on voyait son string. Brittany jouait avec Mike à Dance Party, ça venait juste de sortir et c'était génial. Elle s'amusait comme une folle quand Puck proposa de jouer à la bouteille. Mike avait embrassé Puck, Finn avait embrassé Brittany, Quinn avait embrassé Santana… Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée Santana était au téléphone dans le jardin des Hudson quand Brittany arriva, elle raccrocha et lui sourit :

« Hey… Brittany c'est ça ! Santana Lopez… Dit Santana avec un large sourire.  
-Merci mais je le savais déjà… ça va ?

-Ouais ouais… ma mère voulait savoir comment ça se passait… Je t'ai vu aux auditions et ce soir… Tu danses vraiment bien ! Les cheerios ont vraiment bien fait de te prendre, cette année grâce à toi, on peut aller très loin tu sais…

-Ouais… c'est plus un passe temps pour le plaisir… je n'aime pas trop les compétitions…

-Tu verras je vais t'aider à aimer les compét… Tu rentres chez toi ?

-Non… en fait, je… Je pars en haut d'une colline, ce soir il y a une pluie de météorites… je vais la voir de plus près. Tu veux venir ?

-Bah ouais pourquoi pas…

Les deux jeunes filles étaient montées en haut d'une colline sur les hauteurs de la ville avec le scooter rose et blanc de Brittany. Arrivées en haut, Santana avait froid, Brittany se colla à elle pour la réchauffer. Elles n'avaient pas de télescope juste des jumelles, elles espéraient voir quelque chose mais rien ne se passait dans le ciel étoilé. Elles discutaient pour passer le temps, Santana lui avoua qu'elle avait fait semblant d'être saoul ce soir, parce qu'elle déteste le gout de l'alcool. Brittany lui raconta les frasques de son chat. Santana fixait les magnifiques yeux en amande de la blonde qui lui souriait quand Brittany vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Santana. La brune naturellement agrippa le cou de Brittany pour que leurs corps se rapprochent d'avantage quand tout à coup elle s'arrêta net, surprise de la tournure de la situation. Elle recula légèrement « Et puis… merde ! » lança-t-elle avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de Brittany, elles s'embrassèrent doucement puis passionnément. Santana passa la main sous le chemisier de Brittany, au contact de sa peau, elle sentie une vague de chaleur lui monter en elle. La peau de la blonde était si douce, elle ressentait des frissons partout. Brittany donnait des doux baisers dans la nuque bouillante de la brune, elle avait l'impression d'embrasser un tronc d'arbre enflammé. Quand tout à coup, Brittany inquiète stoppa et interrogea Santana :

« T'as des capotes ?

Santana stupéfaite la regarda avec ses yeux tout ronds.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu sais des préservatifs…

-Non mais pas besoin… Dit-elle avant d'inspirer profondément.

- T'en es sûre ?!

-Mais oui ! Dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire. T'inquiète pas Britt, je ne te mettrais pas enceinte… Je vais bien m'occuper de toi… Hein ? Tu es d'accord. Dit-elle en lui donnant un bisou sur le front. »

Fin du flashback.

Santana sourit.

« C'était donc ici… sur ce banc.

-Oui…

-C'est ce soir-là que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… C'est obligé ! Je n'ai pas pu résister... Dit-elle en s'approchant de ses lèvres doucement pour y déposer un doux baiser.

- On a arrêté de le faire sur ce banc, le jour où tu t'es tapé le coude contre le dossier du banc… Viens… on va dans ma voiture, c'est plus confortable. Dit Brittany le sourire aux lèvres.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

Cette semaine ensoleillée donnait un avant goût de vacance, les examens finaux approchés et tous les étudiants de McKinley révisaient avec M. Schuester et Miss Pillsbury (devenue Mme Schuester).

Brittany n'avait pas d'examen à passer cette année, vu qu'elle était admise aux sélections anticipés du M.I.T. Elle avait visité sa fac, sa chambre d'étudiant et s'était préinscrit aux cours mais avant de commencer les études supérieurs, elle avait eu droit à quelques jours de vacances. Ses parents étaient partie rendre visite à leur famille pour quelques jours, elle n'avait pas pu les accompagner, il lui restait quelques détails à régler, comme les assurances étudiants et les bourses. Alors, elle s'était résignait à rester ici, ainsi profiter du soleil et de ses derniers moments ici. Elle s'était rendue à plusieurs reprises au lycée pour soutenir ses camarades, les faire rire pour les déstresser et pour voir comment Sam, son ex, allait. Mais la personne avec qui elle passait le plus de temps était Santana. Elles étaient toujours fourrées l'une chez l'autre, toujours ensemble, elles mangeaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, elles profitaient des moments à deux avant que chacune reprenne son quotidien. Brittany se disait que tout été écrit, elle avait poussé Santana à quitter Lima, mais le destin les avait réunies de nouveau… Pourquoi ? Pour qu'elles se rendent compte qu'elles étaient âmes sœur… Sans doute, mais alors pourquoi le destin avait pointé une arme sur elles, pourquoi c'était Santana qui eut risqué sa vie et faillit y passer…. Pour que Santana revienne à Lima quelques jours de plus avant le départ de Brittany…. Pourquoi Brittany avait raté son année l'an dernier et passé en première année d'école supérieur en avance l'année suivante… Si elle n'avait pas redoublé à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle serait encore avec Santana et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… Peut être. Mais il y avait une chose dont Brittany ne doutait pas, elle et Santana étaient faite pour être ensemble… Mais quand ? Advienne que pourra.

Santana avait enlevé tous ses bandages, elle avait peu à peu retrouvé la totalité mémoire, les seules gros trous manquant étaient les trois derniers mois avant la fusillade. Ceci dit, Santana n'était pas pressée de retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, elle aimait bien que sa mère la laisse sortir avec ses amis sans contraintes pour lui raviver ses souvenirs. Elle appréciait que Brittany soit à ses petits soins pour elle, qu'elles soient ensemble tout le temps, elle l'avait retrouvé et ça lui suffisait. Ce qu'elle espérait au fond d'elle, était que les moments manquants n'aient jamais eues lieu, parce qu'elle se sentait tellement bien en ce moment, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils perturbent son petit bonheur. Alors, elle ne pensait à rien, elle ne faisait pas de projet, elle vivait au jour le jour et tant mieux que Quinn et Rachel (les soit disant personnes les plus importantes à sa vie) ne soit pas là en ce moment. Personne ne lui rappelait sa vie à New York, la collocation avec Porcelaine et Le Nain… D'ailleurs, elle avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'elle avait partageait la même salle de bain avec ces deux énergumènes.

Quinn était à New York, elle avait donné rendez vous dans un café français à Rachel et Kurt pour discuter un peu de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kurt été encore bouleversé, quand il se remémorait la fusillade, il avait encore des larmes aux yeux. Rachel qui lui tenait fermement la main n'en avait que pour Santana. Elle avait eu très peur de perdre sa meilleure amie, elle racontait que le loft était vide sans Santana, que c'était déprimant de ne pas voir les affaires de sa colloc' trainer un peu partout. Quinn comme à son habitude ne laissait rien paraitre, elle faisait comme si elle n'avait aucun mal à ce que Santana ait tout oublié de leur histoire naissante. Mais au fond, elle était dévastée sa petite amie l'avait complètement effacé de sa vie, aucuns appels, ni messages, aucunes attentions c'était toujours Quinn qui prenait l'initiative de l'appeler ou de la textoter. Et quand elles se voyaient Santana agissait comme si elles n'étaient que des connaissances. Quinn n'en pouvait plus, elle annonça qu'à la fin de cette semaine, elle rentrerait à Lima et qu'elle ne repartirait qu'avec sa petite amie. Rachel lui proposa de rester vivre avec Santana, Kurt et elle dans leur loft à New York jusqu'à ce que les cours à Yale reprennent. Quinn en été ravie car elle avait un stage de 10 semaines à faire dans une entreprise et elle venait d'être prise au journal gratuit Métro à New York. Vivre à New York avec Santana lui ferait un grand bien, elle lui manquait vraiment beaucoup, leur relation était fusionnel parfois explosive mais elles s'entendaient très bien sexuellement. C'était la base de leur relation, Quinn n'a jamais vraiment apprécié le sexe mais avec Santana c'était différent, elles le faisaient tout le temps, sa petite amie lui avait apprit différentes façons de le faire et pleins de manière de gouter au plaisir. Entre elles, c'était le sexe qui faisait triompher leur relation, d'ailleurs si elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée de coucher avec Santana, si elles n'étaient jamais passé à l'acte, elles ne seraient sans doute pas ensemble à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Quinn se souviendrait toujours de leur première fois dans cette chambre d'hôtel, Santana été si douce avec elle, elle ne si attendait tellement pas, elle avait réveillé Snixx et adorait la faire languir de plaisir. Cela faisait presque sept semaines qu'elle n'avait rien fait, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se demandait comment sa petite amie pouvait tenir car tout le monde sait qu'amnésique ou non Santana est nymphomane.

Cet après-midi, Santana savourait ces instants au soleil dans son jardin, elle lisait des magasines en se faisant bronzer quand Quinn l'appela par téléphone. Elle regardait son écran, elle était dégoutait que Quinn brise son instant détente de l'après-midi. Elle se racla la gorge pour décrocher et lui dire qu'elle était occupée mais elle réfléchit à tout ça. Quinn était « officiellement » sa petite-amie mais pour Santana, elle n'était qu'une amie de lycée, son ancienne meilleure ennemie, sa rivale… une camarade du Glee Club avec qui elle avait perdue contact depuis la cérémonie des diplômes. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de parler avec elle. Elle laissa son téléphone sur la pelouse et se replongea dans son magasine. Elle sentait une présence derrière elle, elle détourna son regard vers le sol où elle aperçut de l'ombre, elle sourit immédiatement. Elle se leva pour sauter dans les bras de sa Friend with Benefit, c'était comme ça qu'elles avaient définies leur relation… pour le moment.

Brittany était toute pimpante, elle avait un haut maillot de bain sans bretelle vert pomme, un short en jeans blanc, des grosses lunettes de soleil blanche et un chapeau en toile beige. Immédiatement, l'odeur vanillée vint titiller l'odorat de Santana qui ferma les yeux très fort pour s'imprégner du moment. La brune fit une place à son amie sur le transat, elles étaient assises côtes à côtes et ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être en contact. Elles se donnaient la main, leurs cuisses s'effleuraient et Santana lui passait de temps à temps la main sur le dos. Elles papotaient de tout et de rien, entre deux sujets, elles se déposaient des baisers sur le cou, la joue et mêmes les mains. Soudain, le téléphone de Santana sonna et un message s'afficha. Elle prit le téléphone plaça la main devant car le soleil l'empêchait de voir son écran.

De Quinn :

Hey, mes exams sont bientôt terminés (demain 18h !) Je viendrais t'enlever de Lima ha ha ! On ira à New York, chez toi Big Apple s'ennui de toi… et moi aussi. Je t'aime

Ta petite amie à qui tu manque beaucoup beaucoup trop.

A la vue de ce doux message, Santana déglutit, elle agissait tellement mal avec Quinn, elle prenait plaisir à se faire passer pour la victime. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que la réelle victime ce n'était pas elle mais Quinn, sa petite amie. Elle se détestait vraiment de lui faire du mal, elle lui en voulait d'être sa petite copine, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas choisit mais en fait si. Si Santana était allé au bal avec Quinn, c'est parce qu'elle était fière de montrer son amour pour elle. Elle se détacha de Brittany et sauta dans la piscine avec son paréo pour se rafraichir la tête. Brittany avait bien comprit que c'était un message de Quinn qui l'avait mise dans cet état-là. Elle se rapprocha de la piscine et plongea à son tour pour la rejoindre.

« Ca va ? Dit Brittany en nageant jusqu'à elle

-Bah oui… pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Dit Santana en s'approchant du bord où elle avait pied.

-Bah… parce que tu me fuis.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça. Santana se tourna face à elle les coudes sur les rebords de la piscine.

-Regarde tu recules de plus en plus.

-Bah viens vers moi !

Brittany arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Santana la retourna et la plaqua contre le mur de la piscine.

-Et là, je te fuis. Dit-elle en effleurant ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. »

Dans l'après-midi, Brittany depuis le salon des Lopez regardait Santana téléphoner. Elle parlait bas et été tourné vers la terrasse, la blonde ne pouvait pas entendre ni deviner ce qu'elle disait. Elle essayait de s'approcher mais Santana le remarqua et elle sortit à l'extérieur. Elle avait bien compris que c'était Quinn et ça l'énervait. Même si Brittany n'était pas officiellement en couple avec Santana, elle était très amoureuse. Elle savait que Santana l'aimait encore, elle lui avait même dit, _je t'aimerai toujours le plus _mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de sortir avec Sam et de gentiment remercier la brune quand elle vint la reconquérir. C'était même elle qui l'avait poussé à voir d'autres personnes, d'aller à New York et de changer de vie. Et pourtant ça l'embêtait. Elle ne pouvait rien dire car Quinn a sans doute aider Santana à se remettre de la rupture… Elle pensait ça mais elle n'en savait rien au fond. Santana ne lui avait pas expliqué comment elle avait fini par sortir avec Quinn et comment elle vivait cette relation.

Santana arriva dans la cuisine, déposa son téléphone sur le plan de travail et se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle avait sortit deux boissons fraiches, en donna une à la blonde et elles s'installèrent au mini bar. Santana caressa les cheveux détachés encore mouillés de la blonde qui se montrait très distante. Elle s'humecta les lèvres et plongea son regard dans les yeux azurs de Brittany. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et toucha son nez avec le sien car elle savait que ça faisait sourire la blonde. Elles s'embrassèrent enfin, le baiser fut intense, tellement car Santana du se détacher pour respirer. Brittany sourit quand la brune s'approcha et la toucha avec ses doigts le cou puis la poitrine.

« On l'a déjà fait ici ? Chuchota t elle aux oreilles de la blonde qui acquiesça de la tête.

-Mais pas sur ce mini bar… Dit Brittany difficilement trop concentrée sur les baisers tendres que Santana lui donnait dans le cou. »

Santana porta alors Brittany sur ce mini bar et l'embrassa doucement pour faire monter le plaisir de la blonde. La brune bouillonnait car elle son envie était tellement forte mais il fallait y allait doucement pour le rendre le moment plus intense. Santana resta concentra sur les mouvements de Brittany, son dos cambré et ses gémissements. Santana dans sa foulée embrassait sensuellement le ventre de la blonde quand cette dernière ouvra la bouche :

« Et avec Quinn ? Vous l'avez fait ici…

Santana s'arrêta net et recula.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ! Tu sais très bien que j'en sais rien ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ! Tu as tout gâché là !

-Quoi ! j'ai pas le droit de demander…

-Tu fais chier Britt ! T'es obligé dd parler de ça maintenant…

-J'ai bien le droit de savoir aussi !

-Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais fais ou non avec l'autre débile ?!

-Bah quoi… je suis célibataire maintenant, c'est toi qui voit quelqu'un pas moi !

-Putain ! T'es obligée de me le rappeler… Tu sais que depuis l'accident entre elle est moi il ne s'est rien passé et que je n'ai aucuns souvenirs de ma relation avec Quinn.

-C'est pas ce que tu laisses paraitre en tout cas… Tu l'appelles et vous chater.

-Britt… c'est ma petite amie, elle me raconte comment se passe ses exams et me demande comment je vais c'est normal à ce que je sache non ?

-Non mais je dis ça je dis rien…

-A quoi tu joues là ! Tu veux que je l'a largue alors qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi depuis l'accident, déjà que j'ai aucuns souvenirs… c'est aussi dur pour elle que pour toi… Britt, je ne vais pas lâcher comme ça alors arrête d'être chiante jusqu'ici ça t'allais très bien.

-C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus !

-Tu ne m'en as pas arrêté…

-Bah moi ça me saoule là de devoir te partager ! Vaut mieux arrêter on se fait du mal sachant qu'au final tu vas retomber dans ses bras…

Finit par dire Brittany en quittant la pièce énervée laissant une Santana très en colère. Santana était remontée contre Brittany car elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne veuille pas rompre avec Quinn. Elle lui en voulait aussi de retourner sa veste au dernier moment. Au début, ça ne dérangeait pas la danseuse de coucher avec elle sachant qu'une petite amie l'attendait à l'autre bout du pays. Toutes les deux n'avaient eues aucuns remords à coucher ensemble, à vivre à deux et à s'endormirent comme un couple. Santana était aussi en colère contre elle-même, faire souffrir Brittany, encore une fois et surtout la faire espérer. Mais Santana ne pouvait pas blâmer Brittany d'être jalouse de sa relation avec Quinn et d'être partie comme ça. Elle l'a comprenait parfaitement, il fallait agir au plus vite avant que tout ça devienne un grand bordel… même si c'était déjà trop tard !


End file.
